


Victory Was Never Yours

by AgentCatt



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, I mean it's Felix so of course there's emotional/mental manipulation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, starts out as lolix then turns into canon hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I gave Felix a child that he wanted to give up at first, but then decided against it for personal reasons. Might be nice to have a child around to keep him company. Even though this child came from an abusive home before he got her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 “Well that was successful,” Felix limps to Locus’s apartment with his help.

 “Quit your whining. We still got paid with selling the armored hummer,” Locus speaks up and gives the key to Siris since his hands are busy keeping Felix up off the ground. He notices Siris pick up a box and heads inside the apartment.

Locus leads Felix to the couch, “Thanks Sam,” Felix smiles. Locus grunts in return and goes over to Siris who opened the box in the kitchen.

 “What is it?” he asks.

 “A girl.”

 “A what?!” Locus’s eyes widen.

 “Did I hear that right?” Felix leans over the arm of the couch to look at them.

 “Yes. Says here that the mother couldn’t get her to an orphanage due to an abusive husband so she left her here.” Siris picks her up. “Megan and I can’t take care of another child.”

 “Just take her to the orphanage like the mother wanted to,” Felix waves in their general direction.

 “I don’t know where any are,” Locus leaves the room to get medical supplies.

 “Give me the data pad and I’ll look it up since you’re both too incompetent to do so,” Felix holds up his hand, expecting the data pad, but instead Siris just hands him the child. “What the fuck!?”

 “Don’t cuss, Isaac,” Siris gets the data pad himself.

 “What am I to do with this?!” he holds her out in front of him. She looks at him curiously. He almost finds it cute. Almost.

 “Hold her for me.”

 “Get Locus to do it.”

 “He’s busy getting the medical supplies for your bullet wound.”

 “Fine.” He sits her down next to him. He crosses his arms. She copies him, facial expression and all. Locus comes in and looks at them.

 “At least she knows how to mock,” he kneels down next to his leg. Felix looks at her. She looks at him and gives a light head nod. He smiles for a moment, but it fades once Locus starts taking the make shift bandage off his wounded leg. “Big baby.” Locus noticed Felix tensing up and going completely silent from pain. They know each other well enough to know how the other one acts in certain situations.

 “Shut up.” Felix grits out when Locus pours some peroxide on the wound to help prevent infection. The girl tugs at Felix’s sleeve. He looks at her, “What?” She holds out her hand for support. He takes it. He’s amazed by her kindness to a stranger. She keeps her hand in his through the entire process of pulling out the bullet and closing the wound. Once the bandage is on, she takes her hand away. “Hey Mas?” Felix calls to him.

 “Yeah? Haven’t found any close by yet. Most are in other towns.”

 “Forget about taking her to the orphanage. I’ll adopt her as mine.”

Locus stops cleaning to look at Felix. Siris walks over and looks at him. “I don’t think I can trust you to take care of a child, Isaac.”

 “Oh please. It can’t be that hard.”

 “You can’t even take care of yourself,” Locus goes back to cleaning up the mess that was made.

 “Bite me,” he hisses. “Then you can help me take care of her.”

 “You’re not dragging me into this,” Locus goes to the kitchen to wash his hands.

 “Oh come on Sam. I know you love me. You’d like this,” Felix is just smirking. The girl just sitting there a bit confused about what’s going on. Then it dawns on her.

 “Stay here,” she whispers.

 “She speaks!” Felix announces. “You wanna stay here?” She nods. “Even she says she wants to stay here with us!” Felix is smiling, looking at the other two.

Siris walks over and kneels in front of her. “You wanna stay here?” She nods again. Siris sighs and looks at Felix. “I don’t trust you to take care of another human being.”

 “Again, Sam will help me. You can already tell he’s fond of her too.”

 “Fine,” Locus walks back into the living room.

 “Alright. Make sure you lock up all guns and keep knives out of reach. That’s my biggest concern right now,” Siris glares at Felix.

 “Dude, I’m not stupid.”

He stands up. “I know. But you tend to forget things.”

 “I’ll make sure he does it,” Locus puts a hand on Siris’s shoulder.

 “Good. I have to get going.” If someone would look closely, they could see how worried Siris is about this whole situation. “Megan is expecting me home very soon.”

 “Have fun,” Felix smiles. Locus walks Siris to the door. Felix starts asking the child questions. “Do you have a name?” She nods. “What is it?”

 “Alexa.”

 “Do you still want to be called that?” She shakes her head. “No? Well does that mean you want me to name you?” She nods. “How about Victoria?” She smiles and nods enthusiastically. “Well okay. Victoria Gates it is.” He’s also smiling. Yeah having a daughter if going to be so much fun. She’s not blood, yeah, but she’s awesome so far. “Do you know how old you are?” She holds up 4 fingers and shrugs. “So you’re four?” She shrugs again. “You don’t know?”

 “Never celebrated birthday. Mum said I am four. I don’t know.”

 “Well,” something doesn’t feel right in his stomach. Is it concern? No, he knows what that feels like. Is it worry? Possible? He doesn’t really know. “then you’re four! Do you know when your birthday actually is?” He knows it’s a long shot, but asks anyway.

 “Augest. I think.”

He nods, “Okay. Then let’s make a day for you. How about August 9th?”

She shrugs, “Sure.”

 “Alrighty. That works for me.”

She doesn’t know what to think about them. She just knows that she feels safe around them. Something about Felix just screams safe. Like he’ll do anything possible to keep her safe. Especially once he knows what has happened to her. She doesn’t want to talk about it. The abuse. Maybe one day she will. Then they’ll know that’s why she’s quiet. Why she won’t ask for anything.

 “Are either of you hungry?” Locus asks the both of them.

 “Yeah.” Felix looks at Victoria. “You hungry?” She hesitates for a moment then nods. “Yeah, we’re both hungry. And Sam?”

 “Yes?”

 “She says her name is Alexa, but doesn’t want that name anymore. So I named her Victoria. Tori for short.”

 “Okay.” Locus goes to make some breakfast for the three of them.

Tori just stares at Felix. “What?” he asks.

 “Safe?” anyone can see the fear in her eyes. Felix shifts to face her more, wincing in pain before opening his arms for a hug. She moves and hugs him.

 “For as long as I’m around, I’ll keep you safe.” She snuggles into the hug, not wanting to let go. Felix notices Locus is looking at them. He just smiles at his partner then closes his eyes.

 “Tank you,” she finally lets go. When she lets go, Felix maneuvers his way onto his feet. He’s just a bit unstable and in pain.

 “You’re welcome lil monster,” he picks her up and stands her on the ground. “For a four-year-old, you’re small.” She nods and slowly walks over to the kitchen. “You also seem to know a lot.”

She nods again, “In.. int.. intelligent.” She smiles when she says the word correctly.

 “Yeah you are,” Felix hobbles over to a bar stool. He steadies himself before sitting her up on the one next to his. She smiles at Locus. He smiles back. Felix has never seen him smile like that. Warm and sweet. Almost caring. “Tori, this is Sam. He’ll keep you safe too.”

She looks from Felix back to Locus, almost asking if Felix is speaking the truth without saying anything.

 “Yes, that’s correct.” Locus answers her look. Both can see her visibly relax as Locus slides plates of eggs and toast in front of them. She just looks at it for a moment then looks back up at Locus as if asking if it’s okay if she eats this. He gives a subtle nod and she looks back at her food. She starts to slowly eat. She’s had eggs before. Just usually cold soggy eggs.

When finished with their breakfast, she pulls on Felix’s sleeve. “Hm?” he looks at her.

 “Name?”

It dawned on him that he hasn’t told her his name. “Isaac. Or Felix. Whichever is easier for you to say.”

She tries saying Isaac, but fails. He can see that is frustrates her that she can’t say it yet. She tries to say Felix, but can’t get the “x” sound right. She crosses her arms and gives up.

Felix chuckles, “You’ll be able to say it one day.”

 “Dad?” It’s easier for her to say. Why not just call him that? She doesn’t expect to lose him anytime soon. Dad is just a name, right? She can call him that, right? The surprised look on Felix’s face makes her regret saying that.

He notices and immediately says, “Yes, you can call me that too.” He watches as relief fills her eyes. He can’t help but to think about how a child this young shouldn’t be afraid to call someone “dad” or how she shouldn’t be this quiet. He wants to ask, but doesn’t know how to.

She points to Locus. “Dad, too?”

 “You gotta ask him.”

She turns to look at Locus, who is doing the dishes. “Saaaaaaaaaam?” Felix laughs to himself. Locus stifles a laugh and turns around.

 “Yes?” Of course he knows what she’s going to ask, but lets her ask anyway.

 “Dad too?”

 “Of course.” He does another warm, caring smile. Felix could get used to this. It’s different. It’s interesting. It’s like a new adventure. Then it dawns on him. What about missions? What is he going to do with her? He can’t just hire a sitter. They could be bad and hurt her.

  _Oh god,_ Felix thinks. _I’m going to be the paranoid father, aren’t I?_


	2. Chapter 2

Felix wasn’t sure how he got to bed, but he was thankful for it. He groans as he slowly sits up. He looks around to notice no one else is in the room with him. Slight panic creeps into his mind as he doesn’t know where Tori is. She has to be fine. Locus is probably with her. He moves off the bed, using the wall as a support beam. He tries to put weight on his injured leg, but immediately goes “nope” and hobbles out of the bedroom. He comes out to the sight of Locus sitting on the floor with Tori. It looks like they’re both coloring. Felix smiles, no trace of panic left in him.

Locus looks up, “You should really use the crutches I left by the bed.”

 “To be very honest, I didn’t see them and I don’t like using crutches so I wouldn’t have used them anyway.” He yawns. “How long did I sleep for this time?”

 “Almost 24 hours.”

 “Shit sorry.”

 “Language. And you clearly needed the sleep.”

 “Well, thanks for moving me to the bed.” He’s baffled by the way Locus is kindly asking her for different colors and how he says “thank you” after ever color he’s given. It’s different seeing Locus with a child. It’s something he thought he would never see.

 “You’re welcome.”

Felix can’t help but to laugh when Locus shows Tori his picture and she shrugs. He says “well excuse me for not being an artist” in the most sarcastic way he can, making Tori laugh as she hands him her drawing. That’s the first time he’s heard her laugh. He likes it. He wants to always make her smile and laugh. He hobbles to the kitchen to make him something quick to eat.

 “You already have some talent here,” Locus tells her. “It’s very good.”

She smiles and gets up. She hugs Locus. He hugs back, a bit surprised by this.

 “Thank you for the hug,” he tells her when she moves away.

 “Welcome,” she takes the drawing from him and goes over to Felix who is sitting on the kitchen counter eating pb&j. She holds up the drawing for him to take. He takes it and can’t help but to smile. It says “family” at the top. It’s of them three. Pretty damn good for a four-year-old.

 “Do you want to put this on the fridge?” Felix asks. She tilts her head, confused at what he just asked. “We need to get magnets first, but yeah we’ll put this on the fridge.” He finishes his pb&j then hops down off the counter, making sure not to land on his wounded leg. “We should go shopping today. Don’t you agree?” She nods as he puts the picture next to the fridge. She walks back over to where she was drawing. Locus put everything in neat little piles.

Felix hobbles over there too. “Sam, I’m going to need help showering.”

 “You can do it yourself. It’s okay to get it wet.”

 “But Sam, it’s easier if you just help and I don’t want to take the bandage off.”

 “You have to replace the bandage anyway. You can do it yourself.”

Felix pouts. “Please?”

 “Felix, no.”

 “Just say yes and then we can go out sooner. We need to go shopping for food and stuff for Tori.”

She looks at Locus and just says, “True.” Then goes back to drawing.

 “Even she agrees!”

Locus sighs. “Can’t believe I’m agreeing. Fine.”

“He just wants you to see him nekkid,” Tori doesn’t look up from her drawing this time, but both of them look at her.

 “True, but how do you know this? You’ve only been with us for a little less than two days.” Locus questions.

 “Don’t hide well,” she’s smiling to herself, knowing she’s right.

 “Can’t hide anything from you,” Felix shakes his head. “Come on Sam.”

Locus sighs and gets up. “Stay here, yes?” he asks Tori. She nods. Both Locus and Felix leave the room to head to the bathroom. Tori stops drawing when she hears the door close. Everything feels right as she lays on her back and looks at the ceiling.

 

Almost an hour later, Felix emerges from the bedroom first. He’s dressed in black sweats and a t-shirt. He’s limping more than hobbling now. Locus follows him out shortly, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt as well. Tori is half on the couch, half over the side. She looks at them, upside down, and waves with a smile. Felix waves back and sits next to her to carefully put his shoes on.

 “You ready to go out?” he asks.

 “Yeah,” she struggles pulling herself up, so Felix helps her. She then hops down and walks over to her shoes and puts them on herself.

 “I don’t know why it surprises me that you can do things yourself.”

 “Not normal.”

 “True,” Felix gets up. He limps over to Locus, who is leaning against the wall. “Thank you,” Tori hears him whisper to Locus. She looks up just as they kiss. This is the first time she’s seen kind attraction between two people. Locus pulls away from Felix.

 “Felix… Not in front of Tori.”

 “Fine.” He notices that Tori was actually looking. “Gay is okay,” he tells her. She nods.

 “Felix, I don’t think she knows what gay is.”

 “I think she does.”

 “Man and man?” she asks.

 “Yes.” Felix turns to Locus. “See she knows.”

Locus shrugs. “Come on. Time to go.” She walks over and takes Felix’s hand. They all head down to the car.

 

 “We’re going to need like 2 carts, aren’t we?” Felix asks.

 “One for food and one for her stuff.”

 “Split up? You cover food?”

 “Works for me. Meet back up in an hour?”

 “Yeah,” Felix takes Tori with him. He grabs a cart. “Do you wanna walk around or ride in the cart?”

 “I can walk,” she takes his hand.

 “Alrighty then.”

They make their way back to the clothes first, but are stopped halfway there by this older lady. Felix is annoyed at this on the inside, trying not to show it on his face. Something he’s been trying to practice.

 “My what a beautiful little lady,” the old lady smiles down at Tori.

 “Thanks,” Felix replies.

 “She looks just like you,” the lady won’t go away and won’t stop smiling.

Felix snorts, “I think you need glasses. She’s adopted.”

 “Oh,” the lady looks at him. “Single parent or wife can’t have children?”

 “Neither. My _husband_ is currently getting the food shopping done. If you’ll excuse me, we’re on a schedule.” He walks past her, Tori keeping up with skips. When far enough away, he tells her, “Don’t tell Sam I called him husband.” She smiles and nods. “You’re going to tell him, aren’t you?” She just shrugs, still smiling. Felix sighs, “of course.”

They get to the clothing side of the store. Felix starts in the “girls” clothing. They walk past this frilly blue dress and she whines, pointing at it. Felix stops, “What? You want?” he points at all the wrong ones and she shakes her head. When he finally gets to the dress she nods. “Alright,” he looks at her size on the shirt she’s wearing and picks out the size. She smiles as he puts it in the cart. This keeps going on for a little while, picking out skirts, shorts, shirts, and a few more dresses, then they head over to the “boys” section.

 “There’s no such thing as gendered clothing. No such thing as boy’s clothes or girl’s clothes. Anyone can wear whatever they way.” She nods. “Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

 “Okey.” She then gasps at the sight of overalls. She points at them, “Eh!” He smiles at her enthusiasm for overalls. He gets her a pair her size. They do the same as they did on the other side. She picks out t-shirts and shorts. She’s satisfied with her new wardrobe, so they head to the toy department.

 “Same thing goes for toys. They’re not gendered.” She nods and is almost overwhelmed by all the choices. She picks many things that Felix didn’t expect her to pick. A lightsaber, Loki action figure (that she said “you” to Felix when he handed it to her. He was very confused on how she made that connection, but accepted it anyway), a doctor kit, a bouncy ball, and a couple board games.

 “Books?” she asks when they start to leave the toy section. The hour is up. Maybe it’s been an hour and a half. Locus can’t blame him.

 “If you want books, I’m taking you to a bookstore. Not here.” She nods and accepts that answer.

They walk to where they’re supposed to meet Locus. Yup, he’s standing there, waiting. He won’t let Felix know, but he’s only been standing there for a couple minutes.

 “Hey,” Felix whispers to Tori, keeping out of sight of Locus. She looks up at him. “Wanna scare Sam?” She nods with a smile. “Okay, then just go run up to his and say ‘boo’ okay?” She nods enthusiastically. “Go!” He’s excited to see Locus jump out of his skin and to his delight, he does.

Locus sees a laughing Felix then looks down at Tori, shaking his head with a smile. Did he like the plan? Absolutely not. Could he do anything about it? Not a single thing.

 “Mad?” she asks.

 “Not at all,” he picks her up. “Let’s check out all ready.”

 “Sorry about being late. We were having fun getting stopped by a rude lady and picking out clothes and toys and now she wants books.” Felix kisses Locus’s cheek.

 “Don’t.” Locus growls slightly. Tori is fascinated by how he can do that.

 “Fine.”

They check everything out. Locus doesn’t put Tori down until they get to the car. She likes her little family. It’s not perfect, but it’s better than what she used to have. Yeah it’s only been a few days, but she loves it. Nothing is going to take her family away from her. Right? She wants someone to tell her that her new family won’t be taken away from her, but she doesn’t know how to ask about it.

 

Locus sent Felix on ahead to open the apartment and to take Tori in. Felix isn’t going to argue with the fact that he only has to do one trip taking bags up. It’s at least six trips for one person.

Felix fumbles with the key. Tori’s eyes widen and tugs on Felix’s shirt. “What is it?” he turns to see someone walking towards them. He notices the scared look in her face. He quickly opens the door and sets the bags on the ground. He makes her go inside.

He can tell the guy is heading for him. “Can I help you?” he asks when the guy stops. He looks shitty. Does he not know what a razor is? Or a comb?

 “Hand over my daughter.” Felix can smell the alcohol on his breath.

 “Your daughter? No I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Felix smiles.

 “Hand her over midget or I’ll just take her myself.”

 “Who the fuck you calling midget?” Yeah Felix is smaller than him, but at least he’s within normal height. “Fuck off. Leave _my_ daughter alone.”

 “She’s not your daughter.”

 “Actually she is now since you’re nothing but a pussy ass dick that has to beat on people to get what he wants.” Felix is pushed against the wall, hard. “Oh look proving my point.” Before the guy can say anything back, Felix maneuvers himself to where he hits the guy in the face. Being small has its benefits. The guy stumbles back. At that moment, Tori quickly walks out and hands Felix a knife. “How… Where… These are… Okay. This works. Inside now.” She runs back inside and closes the door. In a swift movement, Felix has the guy against the wall, knife to his throat. “You know the fun part about living here? No cameras. No questions asked. Shit part of town. At least you won’t be living here anymore.” Felix slices the guys throat.

 “Felix.” Locus calls from the elevator as the guy falls to the ground. Limp within seconds. “What did you-“

“He’s the biological father of Tori.” Felix cuts him off.

“Oh.” Locus thinks for a moment. “Let me finish bringing stuff up, then I’ll take care of the body.”

“Thanks Locs. Oh and she handed me the knife.”

 “What?” Locus looks at him.

 “I don’t know. When I got him to stumble back, she came out with this knife. It’s like she wanted me to kill him.”

 “We should get her to talk about it.”

 “Yeah.” Felix takes half the bags from Locus and he sets the others on the ground. The body sits outside their apartment as they go on like nothing happened. When Felix walks into the kitchen, he sees a make shift ladder to get to the kitchen knives that were in a cabinet. It’s not like they were out in the open.

 “Tori?” He calls out and sets the knife in the sink. He washes his hands. The pain in his leg is starting to come back and a little worse than before. “Tori? You can come out. It’s safe.” Once she hears the word “safe,” she slowly makes her way out of the bedroom.

 “Mad?” she asks. She knew she wasn’t supposed to touch the knife, but she didn’t want to take any chances with the guy. She even refuses to call him her biological father.

 “No, I’m not mad.” She doesn’t believe him. “I promise.”

She slowly walks towards him.

 “It’s okay.”

She looks out the door from the kitchen and sees the limp body. She tilts her head then smiles and sticks her tongue out. “No more hurt.”

Felix realizes that the door is still open and she looked at the body. He stands in front of her, cutting off her sight of the body. “Wait what do you mean ‘no more hurt’?”

 “Hurt. No talk. No cry. No scream. No ask. No more hurt?”

He realizes the last sentence is a question. “Yeah, no more hurt.” He feels extremely glad that he killed him. How dare he hurt her too. He hugs her. She slightly flinched at first, but then realizes it’s just a hug and relaxes, hugging back. “No one will ever hurt you again. I won’t let them. I’ll die trying to protect you.”

 “No die,” she whispers.

 “I’ll try my hardest not to, but I will to keep you safe.”

 “Okey.” She accepts his answer.

It seems like hours, but they don’t move. Not until Locus comes back. Then they all can go to bed. She doesn’t want to be without one of them even though the threat is eliminated.

 _Safe._ She thinks. _I am safe._


	3. Chapter 3

About once a week, Tori has a nightmare of some sort that scares her awake. When this happens, she goes to Locus and Felix’s room. Tonight is one of those nights. She gathers her stuffed teddy bear and walks to their room. She quietly walks over and tugs on Felix’s hand that hangs over the side of the bed. He half wakes up, knowing that it’s her and lets her climb up. She cuddles Mr. Teddy as Felix repositions himself to get comfortable again, his arm wrapped around her to convey safety. It takes her a little while, but she falls back to sleep.

 

Locus is the first to wake up, or so he thinks. He quietly leaves to go to the bathroom, and comes back to see a little Tori wave at him. He smiles gently and walks over to that side of the bed. He squats down to be level with her.

 “Do you want to come cook breakfast with me?” he quietly asks. She nods. “Okay.” He gently moves Felix’s arm off her and lets her slide off the bed. She doesn’t let go of Mr. Teddy, taking him with her.

 “Pancakes?” Locus asks once they’re out of the room. She nods. “Wanna help make them?” That earns him a smile with her nod. “Not going to talk for a while?” She shakes her head. This is normal for her. Nightmares equal a mute Tori for a few hours unless she absolutely has to say something.

 “Get your stool,” In the kitchen, Locus starts getting out everything needed. Tori drags her stool over to the counter and stands on it. “Can I have Mr. Teddy,” Locus asks. “Set him out of the way so he doesn’t get dirty.” She nods and hands Mr. Teddy to Locus. He sets Mr. Teddy across from them so she can still see him.

 “Okay,” Locus stands next to her with the recipe for pancakes pulled up on the data pad. “Wanna take bets on how long it’ll take Felix to get out of bed now that his heat source is gone?” She giggles quietly with a smile, but shakes her head because she knows that he’ll be out very soon.

He hands her the one cup measuring cup and sets the flour in front of her. “Can you get me one of these?” She nods and sticks her tongue out, concentrating on trying not to spill any. Locus can’t help but to smile at her facial expression.

She holds the cup above the bag of flour and looks to Locus for reassuring that this is correct. He takes the back of a butter knife and smooths out the top. He moves the bowl close to her and points to it. She dumps it in. “Very good.” He puts the flour away. “We need two tablespoons of sugar.” He pushes the sugar in front of her. She nods and looks for the tablespoon. She holds it up once she found it for confirmation that it’s this one. Locus nods. She scoops one tablespoon out and, following how Locus did it with the flour, she scrapes off the excess with the back of the butter knife. Felix walks out of the bedroom with a yawn as she does the second tablespoon. “Told you.” Locus whispers and puts away the sugar.

 “Whatcha making?” Felix sits across from them.

 “Pancakes.” He opens the baking powder and puts it in front of her. “2 and a half teaspoons.” She nods and looks for the one teaspoon, holding it up when she finds it. “Yes.” She’s proud of her skills, doing the same as she did with the sugar.

 “She talk yet?” Felix looks at Mr. Teddy.

 “Not yet.” Locus confirms the half teaspoon she holds up. Locus puts up the baking powder once she finishes. He slides the salt in front of her. “Half a teaspoon.” She grabs the same half teaspoon she used for the baking powder. She stops halfway through, looking at Felix who just moved Mr. Teddy. Felix notices.

 “What?” Her eyes dart to Mr. Teddy then back to him. Felix points to teddy. “I moved him over a little.”

 “I wouldn’t touch Mr. Teddy, if I were you.” Locus speaks up. Felix moves Mr. Teddy back to where he was and she goes back to measuring out the salt.

 “My child scares me sometimes.” A phone goes off. Felix sighs and goes to pick it up. Locus and Tori continue with the batter until it is completely liquid pancakes.

 “I’ve got it from here. Wash your hands and how many do you want?” She holds up two fingers then hops down off her stool, dragging it over to the sink. Locus turns the water on for her and squirts some soap in her hands. When she finishes drying her hands, she drags the stool back to its place out of the way. She walks over to the bar stools and just looks at them.

 _How am I going to get up there?_ She thinks to herself. The bar stools are just a little too big for her to climb up on by herself. She feels hands on her sides, lifting her up onto the bar stool. Felix had put the phone on his shoulder so he could lift her. He goes back towards the living room, just listening and saying “okay” to something.

Locus sets a plate in front of Tori with two pancakes already cut up on it. He hands her a fork and puts syrup on it for her. “Thank you.” She says before taking her first bite.

 “No thank you for helping me. I don’t think I could’ve done it without you,” they both smile.

Felix sits down next to Tori when he finishes the call. “Four please,” he tells Locus. Locus puts four on a plate and gives it to him. “Thanks.” He puts syrup on them then decides to just say it now. “So we have a job. 5k in cash. Just taking out one guy. 3 days to do it. Start tomorrow.”

 “Okay. What about her?”

 “She can come with us. I don’t trust anyone to hire and Wu wants nothing to do with us.”  
 “He wants nothing to do with you. He’ll still watch her for us.”

 “How do you know this? You know what, never mind. She’s coming with us.”

 “She’s six. She can’t come with us,” Locus protests.

 “Do you have a better idea? Cause I’m not hiring a sitter and Wu can go fuck himself.”

 “Language.” Locus thinks through every possibility.

 “Sorry.” He looks at Tori. “Never say that ‘til you’re older.” She nods very seriously. Felix turns his attention back to Locus. “I can tell you can’t think of anything to deny.”

Locus sighs. “How would this work out exactly?”

 “I’ll tell you details later.”

 “Fine.”

 “Don’t worry Locs. It’ll be fine.” He turns to face Tori. “Ready to talk about your nightmare?” She shakes her head. “You’re going to have to talk about it sooner or later. Better sooner than later.”

 “Same.”

 “The same one as last time?”

She nods. “Always the same.”

 “Well, how about we go to the park or something today?” She shakes her head. “No? What do you want to do then?”

 “Read.”

 “Are you sure you’re my child?” She nods with a smile.

 “I should teach you sign language for when you don’t want to talk,” Locus says after finishing his pancakes.

 “Yeah, but I wouldn’t understand.”

 “You can learn too, you know.”

Felix looks at him with the most disgusted face ever. It makes Tori giggle.

 “Would like to learn,” she says. “Other languages too.”

 “I can do that. We should go to the book store today.”

She nods enthusiastically.

 “Go get dressed and ready. We’ll leave soon,” Locus tells her. She grabs Mr. Teddy and slides off the stool then runs to her room.

 “Nerds.” Felix says once she’s in her room.

 “You’ve been waiting to say that.”

 “Yes and it’s true, but I want to encourage her love for reading.”

 “I know.” Locus starts to clean everything up. He’s washing the pan used to cook the pancakes when he feels Felix’s arms wrap around his waist. “Felix.”

 “What?” He rests his head against Locus’s back.

 “Go get ready.”

 “Come with me.”

 “Let me finish the dishes.”

 “You can do dishes later,” Felix protests. Locus sighs and dries off his hands. He puts his hands over Felix’s and makes him let go. He turns to face Felix. “You love me.” Felix stands on his tip toes to kiss Locus and wrap his arms around his neck.

 “I don’t know why I do. You’re so needy.” Locus says when he pulls away slightly.

 “Oh shut up and kiss me. I didn’t get my morning kisses.”

 “See-“ Locus can’t finish his sentence thanks to Felix’s lips upon his.

 “Daaaaaaaaad!” Tori calls from her bedroom.

 “Your child is calling for you,” Locus was the first to pull away.

 “She draws it out which makes it you.”

 “She only does that when saying my real name,” Locus plants a quick kiss on Felix’s lips then pushes him slightly towards the bedrooms. “Go.”

Felix mumbles to himself and goes to Tori’s room. “Yes lil monster?”

She points to two different outfits she has laying on her bed. “Which?”

 “That one.” He points to the one on the left which is a t-shirt and shorts.

 “Okey.”

He leaves the room to head to his bedroom. Locus just put his shirt on. “Awe man I missed you naked didn’t I?” Locus ignores him for the time being. He puts on his shoes as Felix gets dressed, eyeing him when possible.

He didn’t realize he was staring until Felix throws a shirt at him. “I know I’m very good looking, but let’s go.”

 “Right. Sorry.” Locus gets up from the bed. Felix shakes his head with a smile and walks out of the room followed by Locus.

 “You ready lil monster?”

She nods. “Got my list.”

 “Wait, you have a list?” She hands it to him. “Is your reading ability really this advanced for these and how do you know you want these?”

 “Yes and we looked online,” Locus responds for her.

 “When did this happen?” he hands the list back to her.

 “Last week sometime.”

 “Oh. Okay.”

 

They spent hours at the bookstore. Tori now has six new space books. Seven new sci-fi books. Two new fiction novels and one coloring book with some colored pencils. Locus got her some different math, English, history, etc. books because she has expressed how she never wants to go back to school. That was a terrible first day. She mouthed off to the teacher when the teacher was wrong and then wouldn’t speak the rest the day. Locus and Felix just decided it was stupid of them to even try, so Locus is going to take on the role of teacher since he doesn’t trust Felix to do it.

Tori puts her new books on her skateboard and wheels them to her room since they are a bit too heavy for her to carry at once. Felix turns to Locus who is setting out the “school” books.

 “You wanna talk about the job now?”

 “Sure.”

 “Uh well,” Felix grabs the paper that he wrote everything down on. He hands it to Locus.

 “One of us can do this. It doesn’t take both of us. And it also doesn't take three days to do.”

 “Yes, you see, I really want to take the job, but-“

 “But I don’t trust you to finish the job cleanly.” Locus finishes his sentence.

 “Yeah so the both of us are going.”

 _Something is going to go wrong._ Locus thinks. _I just know it._


	4. Chapter 4

           It’s odd. Felix is up before Locus. Usually Locus has to wake him up, or he wakes up from the loss of his heat source. He sighs quietly, staring at the ceiling before getting out of bed. He puts on pajama bottoms, then heads to Tori’s room. He opens the door to see her sliding out of her bed.

 “Well good morning lil monster. Were you about to come join us in bed?” She smiles up at him. “Of course you were.” He kneels in front of her. “I’ve got to shower and you do too, so can you go wake up Sam and tell him to make breakfast? Then come join me in the shower.”

            She nods and runs off to their room. Felix will never get over the amount of energy this child has. How does she get it?! She goes to the side that Locus sleeps on and tugs on his hand. Without opening his eyes, he lifts her up onto the bed. She pokes his cheeks when he doesn’t open his eyes.

 “Up!” Tori chirps.

 “Why?” He makes her stop poking him.

 “Dad said so. And to tell you to make breakfast! Up?”

 “Yes, I’m up.” He rubs his eyes. “What do you want for breakfast?”

 “Waffles!” She rolls her way to the edge of the bed, then slides off.

 “Where you going?” Locus sits up.

 “Shower!” She runs off to the bathroom where Felix has the shower ready.

            They shower, finishing quickly. Felix wraps a towel around her. She runs off to go get dressed before he can tell her anything. He wraps another towel around his waist and grooms his hair. He then goes back to his room to get dressed. By the time he’s done getting dressed and ready for the job, Tori is already in her chair eating waffles.

 “Wow, you are quick.” Felix sits next to her. He looks to Locus wondering where his waffles are. Locus rolls his eyes and gets some for him. “Shit.” Felix gets out of the chair.

 “That’s a bad word.” Tori doesn’t even look at him.

 “It’s only bad for those under the age of 18.”

 “How old are you?” She finally looks towards him.

 “21.” She can so tell he’s lying. He’s not that good at it.

 “Felix,” Locus is amused by how deadpan Tori is about this.

 “Okay fine. I’m 22.” He grabs his waffles. “I’ll be back in like an hour. I’ll tell you later.” He kisses Tori’s head then leaves. The second the door shuts; Locus stops everything he’s doing.

 “Come on. Let’s get you ready to go spend the day at Uncle Wu’s.”

 “Why?” She asks when Locus lifts her out of her chair and sets her on the ground.

 “Because our job is no place for you. Not until you can hold your own. We don’t have much time. Wu’s already expecting you.”

 “Will his kids be there?” Tori asks on the way to her room.

 “Maybe. I don’t know if they’ll be in school or not.” Locus grabs one of her backpacks. He puts in two pairs of clothes and pajamas just in case they’re not done in a day. She brings him her astronomy book.

 “I hope they are not there,” Tori goes to her bed and grabs Mr. Teddy.

 “His kids?” Locus zips up her backpack. He already knows that she’ll be carrying Mr. Teddy. She nods. “Why is that?”

 “They are not smart.”

 “Well,” he picks her up to sit on his shoulder. “no one is as smart as you at your age. Your dad is nowhere near as smart as you’ll become.”

 “Yeah, but love dad. Do not like Hazel and Jada.”

 “Fair enough.” Locus takes her and her backpack out to the car. He puts her in her car seat. She buckles Mr. Teddy in next to her. He gets in and drives to Wu’s place.

 

            He gets her out. She holds onto Mr. Teddy after putting her backpack on her back. They walk up to the door. Mason is the one to open the door with a cup of coffee in his hand.

 “Hi uncle Wu!” Tori smiles.

 “Hi! Sorry the kids are at school.”

 “That okay!”

 “She doesn’t really like your children.” Locus kneels down in front of her. “Be nice for me? Your dad’s already going to kill me.”

 “I tell him not to,” Tori gives Locus a hug. “Stay safe.”

Locus hugs back with a slight smile. “I will as long as you be nice.”

 “I will!” She runs into Wu’s house.

Locus stands back up. “Thanks. I’ll pay you when we finish.”

 “Don’t worry about it. I enjoy watching her. It’s interesting for sure, but why doesn’t she like Hazel and Jada?”

 “Because they’re not as smart as her. I have to go.” Locus turns and briskly walks away. He has to get back now.

            Mason closes the door. He goes into the living room to find Tori sitting in one of the chairs with Mr. Teddy, watching cartoons that Megan put on. Megan walks over to Mason.

 “I wish you told me she was going to be here. I would’ve taken the day off.”

 “I took the day off. That’s why I didn’t.” He gives her a little kiss on the lips before she leaves for work. He sits in the chair adjacent to Tori’s. She looks at him, hiding her face being Mr. Teddy, giggling.

 “What?” he smiles.

 “Kiss kiss!” Tori continues to giggle. Of course she’s seen Locus and Felix kiss, but she really hasn’t seen other people kiss.

 “Oh, well. When two- “

 “I know!” Tori cuts him off. “Not used to seeing others.”

 “Oh well that makes sense.” Mason pauses for a second. “Have you already eaten?”

 “Mhmm… Waffles!”

 “Okay.”

            Tori lays on her side, cuddling Mr. Teddy. It’s going to be a long day. She might as well get comfortable. Might even be a long few days. She doesn’t know when she’ll be picked up. At least she knows it won’t be longer than three days because she only has two different outfits to change into. She’s also not looking forward to Hazel and Jada coming home. Be nice. She can do it.

 

 “You _what_?!” Felix almost growls.

 “She’s six. She can’t be going with us until she can hold her own.” Locus snaps back.

 “She’s my child. You can’t do this.”

 “Our child. I signed up to be a parent too. Or did you forget that? I will not let you put her in harm’s way. Do you understand?” Locus has gotten so close to Felix that he’s slightly scared. He takes a step back.

 “Fine. Let’s get this over with.”

 

            Tori hasn’t said anything the rest of the morning. She only nods or shakes her head. Mason made her a pb&j sandwich for lunch with a juice box and some animal crackers. She’s dreading them going to get Hazel and Jada. Which is soon.

 “Are you full?” Mason asks when she finishes. She nods and slides down off the chair.

 “Thank you,” she forces herself to say. It’s polite.

 “You’re welcome,” Mason looks to her. “Where you going?”

 “Read to Mr. Teddy.”

 “Oh, okay. Would you rather me read to you?” He offers.

 “Maybe,” she walks out of the kitchen and into the living room to get her astronomy book from her backpack. She sits herself up on a chair with Mr. Teddy sitting in her lap. She opens the book to where the bookmark is. Time to learn more about the sun. As she’s sounding out big words, Mason walks in.

            He stops dead in his tracks. Is she really readying a science book? And not doing too terribly bad with the words? This shouldn’t be possible. He wonders if Megan could do an IQ test on her? It’d be interesting to know.

 “You sure you wouldn’t rather have me read that to you?” Mason knows he’ll fuck up a lot of the words, but at least it’s something she won’t catch because she also doesn’t know.

            She nods and moves over enough for Mason to sit next to her. He takes the book and she points to where she left off. She leans against him and makes sure Mr. Teddy can see the pages as well. He begins to read, fumbling over some words as he knew he would. When they get halfway through Mercury, she falls asleep.

            He quietly closes the book and sets it down next to her backpack. He gently lifts her up and takes her to the room, where she’ll be staying, to finish her nap. He leaves the room. An hour nap, then it’s off to pick up his girls from school. Should be interesting now that Mason knows that Tori doesn’t like them.

 

            There is still tension between the two. Locus can feel it. Felix is bitter with his words. Sorry, but he’s not going to let him kill their daughter. Not his fault he can think clearly about all this.

 “Locus, I’m going to move up on the right side.”

 “Got you covered.”

            This was supposed to be even easier than this. They should’ve been done by now, but no. It’s going to take at least another day. Felix is getting cocky. He couldn’t have done it himself. If the employer didn’t want the body to be disposed of, Locus would’ve done this alone. Just snipe the guy from afar. It’d be easier that way, but nothing is easy anymore.

 

            Tori hasn’t said a single word since they got back to Mason’s house with the girls. She just holds Mr. Teddy close to herself. Almost like protecting him from them. Hazel keeps trying to get Tori to play with her and her sister, but that’s not something she wants to do.

            Tori asked Mason for some crayons and something to color on. She sits quietly by herself, drawing. Mason kneels down next to her. “Sam told you to be nice.”

 “I am.” She doesn’t look up from her drawing.

 “No, you’re being rude. Do you understand what that means?”

 “Yes.” She sighs. She wishes she packed a few of her toys. She doesn’t want to play house. But… maybe a tea party? If she asks nicely? She puts the paper and crayons on the chair behind her. She walks over to the girls and politely asks if they can play tea party.

 “Yes!” Hazel is a little too excited for Tori’s taste. Jada just starts getting everything ready without saying a word. “I’ll be princess Hazel!”

 “Can I be king?” Tori shyly asks.

 “But you’re a girl?” Jada is confused.

 “Girls can’t be a king. You can be a princess like me!”

 “But,” Tori recalls a time that Felix told her she can be whatever she wants. Gender doesn’t matter. Yeah, no. She doesn’t want to be around them.

            Tori gets up, grabs Mr. Teddy and her things before heading to the room she’s staying in before Mason can say anything to ease the situation. She climbs into the bed. She much rather be home right now.

 

            Okay so maybe they won’t need another night. All they have to do is get rid of the body. Felix almost botched the mission.

 “Hey, you’re bleeding.” Felix points at Locus’s arm. There’s a visible gash. It’ll need stitches. Locus didn’t even feel it.

 “I’ll live.” Locus takes the body out of the car to the dump sight. They’ve been dumping here for a while. No one comes out this way. If they do, nothing is ever found. It’s one of those places where you go to lose things and never find them again.

 “You going to let me stitch you up this time?” Felix almost teases. Locus just looks at him then gets into the car. Felix gets in as well.

            Locus is starting to feel the pain in his arm and stomach. It’s Felix’s fault that he even hurts at all. Had to go in and save his back. He strips off his suit jacket and shirt. He’ll need new ones. Felix got the first aid kit as Locus cleans the wound. It hurts, but he doesn’t show it.

 “Sorry.” Felix sterilizes the needle.

 “Just stitch me up.” Locus doesn’t want to listen to Felix apologize about this whole ordeal. Felix does as he’s told and stitches Locus up quickly.

            When Felix finishes stitching up Locus, he feels his ribs. The right side seems fine. He feels the left and Locus pulls away slightly.

 “Two are broken.”

 “Okay. What about you?” Locus waits for Felix to take off his shirt. He gently feels for any broken. “Three are broken. One cracked.”

 “I don’t feel it.”

 “Wait till you calm down. You won’t stop complaining about it.” Locus picks up his clothing. “Let’s get some sleep before going to pick up our daughter.”

 “Yeah, okay.” Felix knows he’s done wrong. He knows that it would’ve been very bad to bring her along. He’s glad Locus did what he did.

 

            Locus messages Mason that they will be there within the hour. If he can get Felix to get out of bed or he’ll go get her himself. That makes Felix get up, slowly, with a groan.

 “It hurts.” Felix just wants to lay back down, but he also wants to go get his daughter, so he gets up and slowly gets dressed.

 “If you had just listened to me.”

 “Shut up. I know I did wrong. You don’t have to remind me.” Felix looks at his shoes. They’re not going anywhere else. He doesn’t need shoes. He doesn’t know if he could get them on anyway.

            Once they’re ready, they head out to their car to go get Tori. Tori hasn’t spoken all morning. Mason thinks it has something to do with the king incident. She’s beyond excited to hear that she’s going home soon. She mentally tells them to hurry up, knowing full well they can’t hear it, but it’s worth a shot. The doorbell rings and she slides out of the chair, running towards the door. Mason right behind her. He opens the door. Locus standing right there. Felix awkwardly behind him.

 “Dad!” Tori hugs Locus’s leg for a moment, then goes to hug Felix. He kneeled down to hug her.

 “Thanks,” Locus hands Mason a check.

 “No problem. She’s interesting to say the least. I should tell you she got upset last night.”

 “Why?” Felix picks her up even though he knows he shouldn’t. It hurts, but he’ll power through it.

 “Because Hazel wouldn’t let her be a king at their tea party.”

 “She prefers king to queen. I’ve taught her gender doesn’t matter with titles.”

 “I figured. I couldn’t save the situation because she ran off to bed.” Mason hands Locus her backpack.

 “Educate your kids, Mase.” Felix walks towards the car slowly, still holding Tori.

 “Thanks again,” Locus walks away as well. He opens the back door for Felix. He sets her in her car seat with a groan.

 “Dad, are you hurt?”

 “Yeah, but don’t worry about it lil monster.” They get into the car as well. Halfway home, Tori speaks up.

 “My fault?”

 “What?” Felix is a little confused.

 “My fault you hurt? I was not nice to Hazel and Jada.”

Locus sighs, “No, Tori. It’s not your fault. Your dad was just being stupid.” Felix looks at Locus. Locus just gives him a look like he’ll tell him later. Felix relaxes back into the seat for the rest of the way home.


	5. Chapter 5

             Felix walks in behind Tori. She takes her box to her new room. Felix heads to the kitchen with his box. They’ve moved so they would have a basement to turn into a training room. Mostly for Tori. They told her at 8 years old, she can start training if she really wants to. The moment she turned 8, she asked to start training. So, of course, they looked for a new place to accommodate for this.

 “This is the last one,” Felix sets the box down on the counter. He sits himself up on the counter as well.

 “That went quicker than I thought.” Locus is busy putting things away.

 “Yeah, well, unpacking is what takes the longest.”

 “Says the one that isn’t helping unpack.” Locus moves the box next to Felix to the other counter. The moment Locus walks by again, Felix grabs his hand and pulls him in with his legs. “Felix.”

 “Just think,” Felix lets his arms relax on Locus’s shoulders. “New house. Never thought I’d own a house. You’re here with me. And I have a daughter. Everything is great.” Locus shuts him up with a kiss.

Pulling away slightly to say, “and you call me a sap,” to only begin to kiss again. It doesn’t take long for Tori to interrupt them.

            She stands there, arms crossed. She’s mad about something. She clears her throat to make them pull apart. Felix tenses up a little.

 “What is it, Tori?” Felix asks.

 “Who threw out Mr. Teddy?” She’s mostly glaring at Felix.

 “Isn’t he with your things?” Locus asks, genuinely confused.

 “No, he’s not.” She answers Locus. She turns her attention back to Felix. “ _Someone_ threw him out.”

 “Did you check all the other boxes?” Felix asks, almost nervously. He can’t remember if he’s ever seen her mad about anything.

 “Yes, because unlike the two of you, I can unpack quickly and efficiently.”

 “I’m getting sassed from my 8-year-old daughter! What is this?!”

 “Where did you think she learned it?” Locus rolls his eyes. “Tori, attitude.”

 “Yes, sorry. I just want to know who.” Her arms relax to her side.

 “Well, that is entirely his fault.” Felix points to Locus. Felix immediately retracts his hand the moment Tori crosses her arms again.

 “He doesn’t touch my stuff.”

 “Mr. Teddy was torn up beyond repair! If you know it’s me, why are you asking the both of us?”

 “I think it was a test,” Locus finally makes Felix move his legs so he can move about. “A test to see if you’d lie or tell the truth.”

 “You’re a terrible liar, dad.” Tori turns and walks off to her room.

 “I got sassed and called a terrible liar. Did you see that?!” Felix seems… hurt?

 “She learned the sass from you, so you can’t blame anyone but yourself, and you really are a terrible liar. Even I noticed the shift when she first made her presence known.”

 “I fucking hate you.”

 “No, you don’t.” Locus goes back to unpacking the kitchen.

 

            Locus gave Felix a list of things to get at the store. He’s staying home with Tori, since she won’t come out of her room. She’s slowly putting everything away in its new place. He has a plan to get her to forgive Felix for lying. He knows she’ll like it.

 “I have a plan,” he stands in her doorway. “It’ll give you both target practice and a way to get back at Felix.”

 “I’m listening.” She gets up off her bed and crosses her arms.

 “Follow me,” he spins on his heal. Tori follows behind. Locus goes into his room. He pulls out a type of nerf gun from the closer. “This was originally for you for Christmas. Going to have you practice shooting with this before we give you an actual gun.”

 “Fair enough,” she smiles. She looks it over once it’s handed to her.

 “Now, let’s go make you some cover, so you’re not just out in the open.” They head to the living room.

 “What kind of cover?” Tori tilts her head slightly.

 “See, your dad prefers to be close and out in the open. I like to be as far away as possible with as much cover as possible.” He looks around for what they could use. “Here, though we don’t need to, we’re going to make a blanket fort.”

 “Sounds fun,” she puts the nerf gun down. “I’ll get some blankets!” She runs off to her room.

            Locus smiles, taking the couch cushions off and placing them in the perfect spots. He hasn’t made a fort since he was a little kid. It’s nice to be able to do it again. Tori runs in with three blankets. She also got the one off their bed. Saw that coming.

 “Is this enough?” she asks.

 “Should be.” He takes one of them and creates half the top layer. Another makes the rest of the top layer. “In,” he takes the last blanket from her. She grabs the nerf gun and goes under. It’s built pretty well for an improvised fort. He uses the last blanket over the hole where they get in.

Locus manages to crawl in. He covers the hole behind him. “Alright.” Tori giggles. “What?”

 “You’re too big to fit under here!”

 “Yeah, I know.” Locus lays in his stomach. “There.” She mimics him, lying on her stomach next to him. He takes the nerf gun and begins to tell her how to use it like she would for anything. How to aim. How to shoot it. How to reload. You bet your ass Locus got extra ammo for this.

 “Now what?” Tori asks once Locus stops going over everything.

 “Now we wait. He should be home soon.”

 

            Felix gets home. It’s weird having a new home. He’s so used to the apartment that this house, an actual house, feels weird. It’s under Locus’s name instead of his because Locus doesn’t trust Felix. Something like that. Felix was a bit drunk and half asleep when Locus told him about it.

            Locus had sent him out to the store for things. He didn’t want to go, but he was forced. He had time to think, though. He never expected Tori to act that way to him lying to her. It’s weird. He’s not used to her being mad at him. He got Tori her favorite ice cream to make it up to her. Felix almost finds it pathetic how just over four years ago, he would never have thought he’d have a kid. He’s still learning of course.

 “I’m home!” Felix opens the door. The moment he steps inside, a single round hits him in the face. “What the fuck!” He ducks into the kitchen as Tori releases all the rounds in her clip. She quickly reloads and aims again. “Cease fire!” He can hear Tori giggling.

 “How about not!” Tori responds.

 “You’re going to run out of ammo eventually. I’ve got all day.” Felix sits on the kitchen floor. “I assume Locs is with you?”

 “Maybe,” Locus says, setting the ammo in neat lines. Felix has no idea how much ammo they have.

 “Traitor!” Felix takes the ice cream out of the bag. He reaches up to put it in the freezer. His hand is hit straight on three times before he retracts his hand. “Okay who has the nerf gun because that was a good shot.”

 “I’m not shooting. It’s all Tori,” Locus hands her a row as she reloads.

 “Jesus, you’re a good shot already.” Felix examines his escape options. He has nothing to retaliate with. He might just have to make a run for it. “Can we call cease fire? White flag? Something?”

 “Sure,” Tori smirks. She’s waiting for him to get in sight. It’s only fair for her to lie back to him, right?

 “I’m taking the ammo away,” Locus helps her lie.

 “Why don’t I believe either of you?” Felix puts the bag on the counter. He moves to his feet, squatting down.

 “You trust me, don’t you, dad?” Tori sounds hurt that he doesn’t trust her. She knows Felix can hear it in her voice. She’s acting, of course. She learned from the best.

 “Of course I trust you,” Felix frowns. “You sure it’s cease fire?”

 “Yes.” Just that one word, she sounds very convincing.

 “Okay, I’m coming out now.”

            She aims right where he should be. Felix slowly stands up as he walks out of the kitchen. As soon as he’s in her line of sight, she shoots off every round before he can even react. One hit him dead center of his face. She quickly reloads as Felix begins to come closer.

 “You lied?!” Felix is smiling. She shoots at him again once she’s loaded, quickly getting off each round. All of them hit him in the chest. A real gun and he’d be dead. He falls to the ground in front of her and puts his finger on the hole to force a cease fire. “Cease fire.” Tori frowns. Locus puts up the remaining ammo. They didn’t even make a dent.

 “Don’t worry. If it were a real gun, he’d be dead,” Locus points out. Tori nods with a smile and puts the gun down.

 “Can I come in?” Felix asks.

 “Ask her,” Locus crawls out with the gun and ammo.

 “Can I?” he smiles. She moves over and nods. He crawls in and lays on his back. “Sorry for lying.”

 “Don’t do it again, please.”

 “I promise I won’t. Not to you.” Tori holds out her pinky. Felix holds out his too. “I pinky promise.” She smiles. “I also got you some ice cream for after dinner.”

Tori gasps, “Thank you!” She hugs him then crawls out of the fort. Locus walks in the room. She looks at him. Locus signs for her to tear down the fort with Felix in it. Her smile gets wider. She makes all the blankets fall on top of Felix.

 “Hey!” Felix calls from under three blankets and two couch cushions. Tori giggles and walks away to her room.

            Felix emerges from below everything with the help of Locus. Locus starts folding the blankets. Felix puts the couch cushions back on the couch. He sits down.

 “I think we can skip straight to actual guns.” Felix is the first to speak.

 “Probably.” Locus puts the folded blankets in a neat pile.

 “Was this your plan?” Felix snuggles into Locus’s side the moment he sits on the couch.

 “Of course. I know how the Gates take care of their problems.” Locus wraps an arm around Felix.

 “She’s yours too, you know. So that’s a bit invalid.”

 “She spends more time with you and is picking up everything you do. The acting, she learned from you. The sass is from you. She shot more like you even though we’ve only taken her out, what, once or twice? I’d say I’m right.”

 “Huh. I guess so. I hadn’t really noticed.” Felix turns on the t.v.

 “Soon I’m going to fully have two of you around to take care of.”

 “More like she’ll take care of the both of us, probably.”

 “I don’t doubt that.”


	6. Chapter 6

           Tori had gotten up early this morning and woke up Locus. She knows that he’ll teach her guns while Felix teaches everything else. Thanks to both of them saying she’s ready, she wants to know how to and be ready at any possible moment. She knows their line of work isn’t a good one. It’s best to be prepared at all times.

            Locus set up a bunch of cans in a row. He’s been teaching her safety before handing her a single gun. She keeps paying attention to everything being said. Locus makes her say it back to him after a while. He’s satisfied with this results and hands her an unloaded pistol. Just to get the feel for it. She stares at it, feeling it over. She aims at the cans to get a feel.

 “Ready.” She sets it down and looks up at Locus.

            He explains how to load the pistol and shows her before having her do it herself. She does it flawlessly. Locus is proud. It’s not hard to see. He kneels down next to her. He tells her to aim and to feel the kickback of the pistol. She lets off one squeeze of the trigger. She looks at him, very excited about this.

 “Alright, calm down. Now calculate the kickback to aim.”

            Seconds later, she aims again. Three quick shots, all hitting three separate cans. She takes the clip out and sets the gun down. Her smile could brighten up the whole world.

 “Next?” She’s eager to try the next gun.

 “Maybe later. Just practice with the pistol for now.”

            Without warning, she loads the pistol and shoots at the remaining cans before running out of bullets. He unloads it and sets the gun down. One bullet remaining.

 “Impressive.” Felix stands just outside the patio door, arms crossed, smile on his face. “I’m very impressed.” Tori smiles at him, knowing how proud they are of her. This right here is how she knows they love her.

 “Alright, Locs. Breakfast time. Make me something please?” Felix steps inside. Too cold for his skinny ass.

 “Go inside. I’ll take care of this.” Locus tells Tori. She signs a thank you and skips her way inside. Locus lets out a little chuckle before getting up to grab all the cans. He takes the pistol inside. He puts the cans away and then puts the pistol away.

 “Asshole, breakfast please?” Felix crosses his arms. Tori comes out of her room and goes into their room to grab Felix’s wallet. She grabs a glass jar. “What are you doing?” She visually takes out a fiver and puts it in the jar. “What?”

 “Swear jar. You swear too much.” She hands him his wallet back. “Every time you swear, money goes in the jar and goes to me.”

 “That’s not fair! This is who I am!”

 “You’re being a little rude to father and then swearing this early? It’s fair.” She goes to her room for the time being.

 “Do you see this shit?” Felix is talking to Locus, but she walks back out of her room, takes Felix’s wallet again and puts more money in the jar. “Oh come on! This isn’t going to be easy for me!”

            She just smiles and signs to Locus how Felix is being a whiny child this morning. Locus smiles, trying not to laugh.

 “What? What did she say? Tori, what did you say?!”

            She just giggles and walks away. Felix throws his hands up and looks to Locus. He’s frustrated. He hates that he doesn’t know sign language. Locus taught her for when she’s mute or times like this, to say things about Felix without him knowing.

 “Locs, what did she say?”

 “Just that you’re her favorite.”

 “That’s not what she said!”

 “How would you know?” Locus goes to the kitchen. He looks through the fridge for food. Eggs would be the best. Eggs and toast. Maybe some cheese on the eggs? “Hey, go get your daughter.”

            Felix mocks him before going to her room. He tells her about breakfast. Felix watches her run out of the room before he can even start walking out.

 “Someone’s chipper.”

 

            Felix had finished setting up the basement. He’s proud of it. Mats on one half of the room. Punching bag near the side over there. Bench like thing along the side ish. Target board on the non-mat side for throwing knives. He enjoys that little side. He, of course, has his knifes down there. Hidden, but he knows they’re there. He runs upstairs, two at a time.

 “Tori?!” Felix calls out. He goes to the kitchen to grab a glass of… “Locs! We need milk!” He sets the glass down and looks at the beer. He groans. It’s too early to drink, but god damn he rather have that if there’s no milk.

 “Why don’t you go grocery shopping for once?” Locus comes out of nowhere, making Felix jump slightly. “Sorry.”

 “I don’t because I don’t want to. I just have to give you a list and you get what I want.” He closes the fridge door. “Milk? Soon? Like now? Go. Yes?”

 “I’m on it.”

 “Good.” Felix walks out of the kitchen. “Tori! Where are you, my child?!”

 “I’m here,” she walks out of her room. She ruffles her fingers through her hair with a yawn. “What is it?”

 “Get dressed for learning to fight. Meet me down in ten minutes.” Felix heads back downstairs.

            Tori signs to Locus that Felix is getting more irritating with every passing day. Locus nods and grabs his keys. He asks her if she wants anything from the store. She shakes her head no and goes into her room to dress.

            She heads downstairs when she’s ready. She looks around, seeing this all for the first time. It’s like a present for her, so to speak. Felix wanted it to be. It’s nice for what little they have.

 “I love it,” she smiles.

 “I agree,” Felix smiles as well.

 “Before starting, can I ask something?”

 “Yeah, of course.” Felix takes his other knives and puts them up.

 “Why are you being so irritating?”

 “Haven’t had a job in a little while. Little antsy.”

 “Maybe the phone will ring today and you’ll get a job. Either way, be nicer to father.” Tori takes her socks off before going onto the matted area.

 “I’ll take that into consideration.”

 “No, you won’t.”

 “Four years and you know me way too well. Locus has known me for like eight years and he doesn’t know me this well.”

 “You don’t let him get to know you all that much. You’re starting to shut him out, actually. More than you already have been.”

 “Right again. God. Okay. You’re getting me off topic. You’re a good shot, so I bet you can’t get a punch right for a little while.”

            Felix walks over to the mat. He begins to give her instructions and facts about stances before getting to actually doing it. She pays attention to every single detail. Intently watching. Understanding everything. She already wants to go on the next job they have. Even if it’s just with a gun and not up close. She knows how to work people pretty good by now. She has learned how to act from Felix. She’s even better than Felix.

            Locus comes home with milk and some books for himself and for Tori. It’s been a few hours since he went out. He got distracted. He goes downstairs after putting the milk away.

 “Tori, got you a new book. It’s about-“

 “I’ll read it.”

 “You don’t even know what it’s about?”

 “Doesn’t matter.” She lands a good blow on Felix’s hand.

 “Okay you learn way too quickly. Done for now. Go wash up.”

            Tori nods and runs upstairs. Felix sits down on a bench. Locus sits next to him. Felix just takes a visible deep breath, then leans against Locus.

 “You okay?” Locus asks.

 “Yeah, I’m fine.” Felix lets out the breath. “Sorry about lately. I’m just itching for another job.”

 “Soon.”

 “Not soon enough.”

            Tori was about to go to her room for a change of clothes when their phone rings. She looks to the stairs and doesn’t hear them making their way up. She goes over to the phone. Debating. She picks up the phone and begins to head towards the stairs. Might as well answer, right?

 “This is Locus and Felix’s murder hotline. This is their assistant. How may I help you?” She smiles, knowing that they both heard what she said. The guy on the other side just asks to talk to one of them. He sounds rude and horrible. Probably has a smoking problem.

 “Give me that,” Felix had been the first to get up. He takes the phone from Tori. He heads upstairs with it.

 “Did you seriously call it a ‘murder hotline’?” Locus questions her.

 “Well, that’s basically what it is.”

Locus tries to come up with a counterargument, but there really isn’t one. He shrugs. “But, you’re not our assistant. Try not to answer that phone.”

 “You guys weren’t coming up to get it and I didn’t want for you two to lose a job because you couldn’t hear the phone going off.” She heads back upstairs to her room.

 

            Simple mission, right? Go get the guy and kill him. Should be pretty easy. Probably will be. They don’t know it, but Tori has been listening in on the job. Felix talks a little too loud. The guy is a regular at this bar. All they would have to do is lure him out and shoot him in the ally. The employer didn’t give any specifics on if they should dispose of the body or anything. Locus will anyway. Too much evidence being left behind.

 “Try tonight or tomorrow night?” Tori listens in again. Felix asks when they should go out.

 “Tonight probably.”

 “Alright. I’ll go-“

 “Can I come?” Tori steps out of hiding. “I’d like to come.”

 “First off, that’s creepy. Secondly, no it’s a bar. You won’t be allowed in.”

Tori crosses her arms and goes over to the laptop in front of Locus. She looks at the profile of who they’re being sent to kill. The employer gave them this file. “I can get him to come outside.”

 “Okay, how?” Felix also ends up crossing his arms. Tori points to one thing on the guy’s record. He’s raped and killed two little girls. “No. Absolutely not. You’re staying home.”

 “Okay. Then according to this, he leaves the bar at midnight every night. I can still get him to the alley that way where you two are. Say I’ve lost my parents. It happens.”

 “No.”

 “Felix, it could work.” Locus points out. “How else were you thinking about getting him?”

 “I don’t know! Probably make it up as we go like usual!”

 “We’ll be there to protect her. It’s not like we’re leaving her alone.”

 “I’m not using _my_ daughter as bait.”

 “That settles it. I’m going. You,” she points at Felix. “can calm down. It’ll be fine.”

 “No. You’re staying home. That’s final. You’re not fighting me on this!”

 “Just did.”

 “You’re eight!” Felix throws his hands in the air.

 “So are you,” she didn’t even hesitate. Locus has to look away. No one has ever sassed Felix back before she came along.

 “Excuse you?”

 “You heard me. If I get hurt, you can blame it on me. Fair enough?”

Felix looks to Locus, almost asking to help him out on this and tell her no, but he just says, “I think it’ll work out just fine.”

 “Fuck it. Fine. Whatever.” Tori points to the swear jar. Felix scrunches up his face and takes out his wallet, putting in the smallest amount he has.

 

            You know, Felix wants to take her on a job and Locus says no, then takes her to be babysat by Mason. Felix says no to taking her on a job and Locus agrees. What exactly is this bullshit? She’s probably going to get hurt somehow and he’s so going to blame it on Locus.

 “You know what you’re doing?” Locus asks Tori. She nods and signs if she’s getting to use a gun. “No.”

 “You ready?” Felix asks when it turns to midnight. She nods again. “Alright. We’ll be here.”

            She just turns her back and forces herself to start crying. She heads out of the ally. Right on time. Mr. Appointment with Death just came out of the bar. She runs up to him, crying. He immediately notices her.

 “What’s wrong little girl?” the man squats down. His face reads friendly. No wonder he was able to get those other girls.

 “I can’t find my mommy!” Tori sobs out. “Can you help me find my mommy?”

 “Sure princess. Where did you last see her?”

 “This way!” She takes the guy’s hand and begins to walk towards the alleyway.

 “Hey, do you think she went down here?” The man points to the alley. Tori shrugs, face red with tears. Amazing acting. “Let’s go check down here.” She follows him, sniffling. The guys stops. “Huh. I don’t see her.”

 “I want my mommy.” Tori sobs out a little louder. The guy pushes her against the side of a building. “What are you doing?!” She cries harder, holding her head, pretending to be in pain. She removes her hand and smiles. “You like that?” She points to behind him. He turns around.

 “Hi. Don’t touch my daughter.” Felix punches the guy the moment Tori moves over to where Locus was. The guy quickly regains his balance and punches Felix back because he didn’t see that coming. The guy is given time to pull out his gun. They all hide behind things, shooting back. A stalemate basically.

 “Any ideas?” Felix asks Locus. Locus just grunts. If he had just shot him instead of going up to hit him, but no he wouldn’t god damn listen.

            Tori groans and takes Locus’s extra pistol. He tries to stop her, but she escapes his reach very easily. She uses her small self to her advantage, making her way slowly to the other side. Just the smallest sound of the trash can tips the guy off that she’s behind him. Only two shots ring out.

            One straight between the guy’s eyes. Dead instantly. The second just grazed Tori’s right side. Nothing too terribly bad. Might need stitches. She’ll let Locus look at it. Felix will freak out. She sighs, holding onto her right side.

 “Tori?!” Felix rushes over. She turns the safety on before handing the pistol to Felix. “Why did you do that?” He hands it over to Locus.

 “Annoyed.” She looks at Locus with those eyes. He knows those eyes. The ones that tell him to make Felix leave.

 “Felix, get the body out of here.”

 “What?! Why me?”

 “Just, do it.” Locus growls. Felix doesn’t think twice. He goes to dispose of the body while Locus and Tori head to the car. At the car, he sets her up on the trunk. “How bad?” She shrugs and lifts up her shirt to show the grazing. “You won’t need stitches. You’ll probably scar though.”

 “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

 “I hate when you say things like that.”

 “You both do.” She lowers her shirt. “Deal with at home?”

 “Yeah. It won’t take long for him to finish up.”

 “What do you think my chances are of hiding this from him?”

 “Very slim.” She nods in agreement. “You’re very good at acting. I saw it all. It was almost too real.”

 “When your dad is an actor, it makes it easy to pick up and learn how to.” Locus chuckles, hopping up onto the trunk to sit next to her.


	7. Chapter 7

            Locus wakes up early as usual. Felix curled into his side. Outside of bed, Felix is more distant. He seems to only pay more attention to Tori than anything. In bed, Felix might ask for sex, but it’s not like it used to be. Everything is changing. He can feel it, but doesn’t quite understand why or when it started.

            He gets out of bed without disturbing Felix. He gets dressed and heads out of their room. He stops, noticing the basement door is open. He tilts his head slightly and heads over. He can hear the sounds of someone hitting the punching bag. And since Felix is in bed… Locus heads down the stairs. He stands on the bottom stair and leans against the wall.

 “Good morning. What are you doing up?”

 “Jesus,” Tori jumps. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s not polite to scare people?” She takes this moment to drink some water. Locus patiently waiting for an answer. She sets the water bottle down. “I couldn’t sleep.”

 “Nightmare?”

 “Yes.”

 “I’ve noticed you’ve stopped coming into our room when you have nightmares. I didn’t know this is what you do.” He steps down the last step.

 “It’s more calming than that. Just this time I lost track of time.” She begins to slowly peel the tape off her hands, then throws it away.

 “Spoken like a true Gates.” He sits on the bench.

 “What do you mean?” she sits next to him.

 “Well, when Felix gets upset, he either hurts someone or works out. It all depends on what he has access to at the time.”

 “Oh. That’s what I’ve started doing isn’t it?”

 “Except you’re not killing yet.”

 “But I’ve killed before.” She likes to point that out any time they both try to get her to stay home when she asks if she can go on a job.

 “You got hurt in the process, and that doesn’t count towards this.”

 “Yes I did. Got a cool scar out of it and a perfect shot. It should count.”

 “Well, it doesn’t. Go shower and get dressed. I’ll have breakfast ready when you’re done.”

 “Okay!” She gets up and hugs him. He wasn’t expecting that, but hugs back. “Take care of yourself.”

 “You too,” he kisses her forehead. “Now go.”

            She runs up the stairs, two at a time. Locus gets up and heads upstairs after turning off the lights. He goes into the kitchen, looking for something to make. He should make pancakes now that he knows Tori had a nightmare. It’s something that he always does on these mornings. But he’s not sure if he should anymore. He’ll just make omelets with bits of ham and cheese in it. Felix would like that too.

 “Morning Locs,” speaking of Felix.

 “Good morning.” He hears Felix sit up on the counter behind him. “I’d like to inform you that our daughter is picking up _your_ bad habits.”

 “Which bad habits?” Felix knows he has many.

 “This morning, I found her in the basement. She said she went down there sometime last night after a nightmare and has been for a while now.”

 “Oh. I thought she just stopped having nightmares.” Felix looks at the ground.

 “Me too, but she’s stopped coming to us and goes down there to work out. It’s a bad habit and not a healthy way to deal with anything.”

 “But she’s only seen me upset once. Jesus. Alright,” Felix runs a hand through his hair. “I’ll deal with it.”

            Locus nods and gets a plate from the cabinet. He hands the first omelet to Felix. Felix takes it, grabs a fork, and goes to sit at the table. Tori runs in just as the second omelet is finished. She takes the plate and a fork to her spot at the table.

 “Good morning,” Felix smiles at Tori. She just smiles for a second before putting some of the omelet in her mouth. “You okay?” Felix senses something is off. Locus sits down across from Tori with his omelet.

 “Can you two stop fighting?” she quietly asks.

 “You heard that last night?” Felix was sure they were quiet about it. It’s not like they were fighting about anything important. Just something stupid that Felix ended up apologizing for.

Tori nods. “It reminded me.”

 “Is that why you think you had your nightmare?” Locus asks. Tori just nods and continues eating.

 “I’m sorry. It’s my fault. I was stupid.” Felix takes initiative. She just looks at him for a moment before getting up with her empty plate and taking it to the sink. “Hey,” Felix gets up after her. “My king. I’m sorry.” He makes her face him. “If you want, we can go down and you can take it out on me.”

 “Felix.” Locus growls.

 “Right. Bad habits. We can go somewhere. Anywhere?” She shakes her head. “No? Well okay. What can I do to help?”

She makes him bend down so she can whisper in his ear. “Cartoons.”

 “Alright,” Felix smiles. “We can do that.”

            Tori heads over to the couch. She’ll probably never tell Felix, but she likes watching him say he’s sorry because it doesn’t happen all too often. This would be the fifth situation she’s heard him say sorry to anyone. Mostly happens to be just to her. She doesn’t think she’s heard Felix say it to Locus. Maybe once.

            Felix joins Tori on the couch. She snuggles up to him while he turns on whatever cartoons are on that day. She doesn’t watch cartoons that much anymore because she usually wants to do some kind of work out. Wanting to make Felix proud of her, even though he already is by far.

 

 “Where you going?” Felix asks a few hours later. Tori got up and is leaving the room. She doesn’t answer him, just walks into her room. Felix turns off the t.v. “Okay then.” He starts walking towards his bedroom.

 “Where you going?” Tori comes out of her room, like a damn ninja, scaring Felix internally.

 “Thought you left me for I don’t know what.” Tori shakes her head and takes Felix’s hand, making him follow her downstairs. “What now?”

 “Father isn’t here.”

 “I know that. But are we… Oh.” Felix takes a deep breath. “Bad habits?” She nods. “Okay. Full on spar or do you just want to hit me?”

 “I think I’m ready for sparring. I’ve gotten a lot better.”

 “Alright,” Felix smiles. “I’ll go easy. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 “Fair enough.”

            Tori takes a deep breath, slightly scared about this. They’ve never really sparred yet. It’s always just been practicing or hitting Felix’s hands. It’s fun for her. Then Felix enjoys seeing her improve every time they do this.

 “You ready?” Felix asks.

Tori gets in her stance. “Ready.”

            He lets her take the first move. With swift movements, Tori takes the first move. Felix, of course, blocks all her punches. She’s fast enough to stop all of his as well. It’s all simple moves, until she surprises him with a move he never taught her. It’s a move Locus does. It takes Felix down immediately because he didn’t expect that. She sits on him, smiling.

 “I win.”

 “I want to know when Locs taught you that.”

 “Sometimes when you go out, father will help train.”  She moves to lay next to him.

 “So, I’ve got to watch out for my moves and his now? Fair enough.” He turns his head to look at her. “I’m proud of you. First time and you get me on the ground.”

Tori giggles and sits up.

 “Wanna go again?”

She shakes her head. “Nah. I’m good.” She gets up off the ground.

Felix gets up as well. “Come here.” He holds out his arms for a hug from Tori. He whispers to her, “I’m very proud of you.”


	8. Chapter 8

 “Oh my god. This is taking too long.” Tori steals Felix’s pistol. She stands up and shoots the guy twice. Once in the chest and the other between the eyes. “How do you two get anything done?” She hands Felix the pistol back. “I’ll be back at the car.”

            Locus and Felix look at each other as Tori walks off towards the car. Locus just gets up and goes over to the body. Felix twirls his pistol.

 “You got this?” Felix asks. Locus nods. “I’ll be with my child that thinks we suck.”

 “Okay.”

            Felix is thinking about what to say or ask Tori. Normally when they bring her along, she sits back and only gets involve if one of them hurts. Now she’s taking their weapons and shooting who they’re supposed to kill. Yeah, it gets the job done, but a ten-year-old shouldn’t be killing. Maybe they shouldn’t have let her do all this.

 “Tori?” Felix finds her sitting on the trunk. “You okay?” He sits next to her.

 “Yeah. I’m fine.”

 “You sure? Because a ten-year-old shouldn’t be killing and neither should an eight-year-old, but still you know. Um, yeah. Cause I think that makes us bad parents?”

 “Shush. You’re both good. Don’t blame yourself.” She leans against him.

 “You are way too mature for this. Not a normal child.”

 “You both aren’t normal parents. I think it’s just fine.” Tori closes her eyes. “I was getting annoyed with how long it was taking.”

 “Need to teach you more patience then because patience is good.”

She chuckles. “Says the one that also doesn’t have patience.”

 “Hey! Yeah, you’re right.” Felix smiles. “You do know I’m proud of you, right?”

 “Yes, of course. Can we all go home now? I’m tired.”

 “Yeah. Locs will be home soon.”

 “Are you ever going to tell me what’s going on between you two? You both are growing very distant.”

 “Maybe one day. Not right now though.”

            They go silent, waiting for Locus to get back. Tori slowly falls asleep. Felix is thinking about her question. To tell her why? They share everything, but he hasn’t shared this. Maybe he should because of this whole trust thing. The reason isn’t that bad anyway. Well it would be bad for Locus. He knows that she would understand it. She understands everything else about him. He can’t really hide anything.

            Locus joins them back at the car. Felix puts a finger to his lips. Locus just nods. He gently picks up Tori. Felix hops down to open the back passenger door for him. Locus sets her inside the car, buckling her in.

            When home, it’s Locus’s job to carry Tori into the house. On the way in, she wakes up and attaches herself to Locus. She won’t let him put her down in her bed. He sighs and takes her to their room. She lets go when he sets her down on their bed.

 “Of course.” Locus smiles slightly and heads to the bathroom. Felix is in the shower. “Our daughter is in our bed.”

 “Okay, but why?” Felix peaks out from behind the curtain. “And while you’re at it, get me one of my pajama bottoms?”

 “Because she wouldn’t let go unless I brought her in our room.” He walks out to grab some clothes for himself as well as Felix’s. Tori already asleep and curled up in the middle of the bed.

            Felix immediately takes the pajama bottoms out of Locus’s hand, puts them on, and heads out of the bathroom. Locus rolls his eyes and hops in the shower. Once done, Locus walks out to see Felix asleep as well. He walks over to the bed and takes his pillow to the living room. Going to spend the night on the couch. It’s easier and a little roomier than the bed.

            Hours later, Tori wakes up. Her back is against Felix’s. She frowns at the fact that Locus isn’t there. She takes the second blanket and slides out of bed. She wraps it around herself and heads out to the living room. Once she finds Locus is on the couch, she smiles slightly and heads over.

            She sits in front of the couch. Locus is asleep. His back to everything. She gently runs her fingers through his hair. He moves slightly to give her more access to his hair. She does this often. That’s how he knows without waking up. She smiles to herself and begins to separate his hair into multiple strands for her to braid. It’s very calming to her. Usually Locus will keep them in.

            Once she finishes making six braids, she braids those into two big braids. Once she finishes, Locus turns around to look at her.

 “Good morning. What are you doing up?” Tori shrugs. “Want me to make anything for you to eat?” She shakes her head. “Do you want anything?” She shakes her head. “Then, may I ask what you’re doing?”

 “Braids. You weren’t in the bed.”

 “Why didn’t you want to be taken to your room?”

 “Because I didn’t want to be alone.”

 “Anything you want to talk about as to why?” Locus sits up. Tori moves to sit next to him.

 “No.”

 “Come here.” Locus opens up his arms. Tori moves to be closer to Locus. He wraps an arm around her, turning the t.v. on with the other hand. When she doesn’t ask for cartoons, he puts on the news. Once she falls back to sleep, he takes out the braids slowly. When those are out, he also falls back to sleep.

 

            Felix throws the knife at the wall in frustration. He paces back and forth, mumbling to himself. Then he turns on his heels, throwing another knife. Tori slowly makes her way down the stairs.

 “Dad?” Tori calls down to Felix. She’s a bit worried that Felix isn’t okay. Which she now believes is true. “You okay?”

 “Yeah, I’m fine.” Felix throws the last knife against the wall.

 “Liar.” Tori crosses her arms. “Thought you said no more lies.”

Felix sighs and takes his knives out of the wall. “I’m annoyed, okay?” Felix takes a few steps back from the wall and throws one of his knives. It makes Tori jump slightly.

 “Do you care to talk about it?” Tori asks. She moves closer to him. Felix throws his second knife. “Dad, stop.” She takes the last knife from him.

 “My knife!”

 “Mine now. You can have them back when you explain yourself.” She takes the others out of the wall.

Felix whines. “Give me my knives back.”

 “No. You can either calm down then get them back or tell me what’s wrong.” She puts the knives away in their respective spot.

 “I don’t know how to explain it.” Felix looks at the ground.

 “Take your time. I’ve got all day.”

 “Should’ve just left. This is what I get for trying to control everything instead of what I normally do.”

 “You normally storm out of the house.” Tori points out.

 “Yeah I know. Is this what it’s like to talk to me because this is infuriating.” Felix sighs.

 “Yes, it is. At least to other people.”

 “Is that an insult?”

 “No, maybe. Just tell me what’s wrong already. Father isn’t here. He won’t hear you. I know it’s at least about him.”

 “Seriously, how the fuck do you know that because you’re correct.” He sits on the ground with his back to the wall. Tori sits next to him moments later. “I’m just…” He covers his face for a moment. “I guess it all comes down to being scared of Locus.”

 “Why?”

 “Because the fucker is… well… uh… he scares me because he could easily kill me if he ever wanted to. I’m the one that got him into this job field of mercenary work. He didn’t exactly want to be in this line of work. He also isn’t very mentally stable as you think. He’s gotten better since the Great War, but he’s also still ready to kill at any moment. Even then, he never really liked me. He really only stayed for you. They both thought I couldn’t take care of you. That’s why he’s still around. He could’ve left. It’s just I don’t know what to do. That’s what I’m trying to figure out. What exactly to do.”

 “Father’s a teddy bear. He’d never hurt you. I thank both of you for taking me in. I love the both of you for that. I don’t think he’ll take you away from me.”

 “I’m very proud of what you’re becoming. I am. But it wouldn’t surprise me if he stopped having my back on any job, you know. That’s what scares me. I may be an asshole sometimes, but I don’t want to die. I don’t want to lose you either.”

 “I’m not going anywhere and I won’t let any of that happen. I can’t even think about losing either of you, but especially you. I won’t let him take you from me.” She rests her head on his shoulder.

 “Still doesn’t take away the fact that I’m scared and probably will be for a very long while. I guess I’ll just have to start watching my own back more often.” He holds out his hand for her to take. She puts her hand in his. “I’ll be okay. Don’t worry about me, my king.”

 “I’ll always be here, so I’ll help. I’ll watch your back.”

 “That’s not your job. It’s my job to watch your back though. I’ll keep you safe for as long as possible. I promise.”

            Tori holds out her pinky. Felix wraps his around hers. They sit there in silence for a little while. Their hands stay connected.

 “Thanks.” Felix whispers.

 “What for?”

 “Making me talk about this. It’s a good thing for me to do.”

 “I’m always here and I’ll always go to you to talk about anything.”

 “Good. I look forward to it. Wanna do any sparring or anything? I don’t know. Something?”

 “Sure. In a minute. I don’t want to get up yet.”

 “You’re just scared that I’ll kick your ass.”

 “You owe money for four curse words.”

 “You’ve been keeping count, haven’t you?”

 “Yes, of course. Why wouldn’t I when I know I get the money?”

 “Sneaky king. I love it.”


	9. Chapter 9

            Nightmare after nightmare. They just won’t stop. The images that stay with Tori the most, flash every time she closes her eyes. It’s been getting harder to sleep lately because of these nightmares. She hasn’t told Locus or Felix about them. How could she when they’re about Felix. Before, her nightmares used to be about her real biological parents and what happened to her. Now they’re just of losing her current family.

            She trains harder every day because of these nightmares. She knows how reckless Felix can be. She has to be ready to have his back. One could say the nightmares are Felix’s fault. Ever since the day he told her that he’s afraid of Locus, she’s had the nightmares. Even when she’s noticed that Felix is playing nice, she knows it’ll back fire in the end. It’s this weight on her shoulders that she won’t share with anyone else. Something she knows is coming and keeps trying to push it out of her mind. Something.

            Felix barely holds back on his punches anymore. Kicks, yeah that’s still not as hard as he could, but they’re getting close. She doesn’t get out of breath as easily as she used to. Some nights when she can’t make herself fall back to sleep, she goes downstairs and tries to learn martial arts. More than what Locus or Felix can teach her. In just a year and a half, she technically has her black belt. Sometimes when they go out on a job, she goes out to an actual teacher. She just wants to make sure her form is correct. The teacher always offered her a spot in the classes, but she always turns them down.

 “Dad, this time, can you not hold back at all? Full force?” Tori finishes stretching.

 “You think you can handle it?” Felix doesn’t doubt her, but he also doesn’t want to hurt her. That’s why she doesn’t spar with Locus. That and she says she’s not ready. She’s seen him fight before and is nowhere near ready to spar against that.

 “I can handle it. Bring it on old man.” She gets in her stance, a stupid smirk on her face.

 “Those are some fightin’ words, Felix. I don’t know if you’ll come out alive after this spar.” Locus is sitting off to the side, reading a book.

 “I’m not old!” Felix pouts. “I’m only 21.” Felix gets in his stance.

 “You were 21 six years ago. You’re more like 32. Come on dad. Who are you trying to fool?”

 “Excuse you?”

 “You heard me. Now are we just going to talk or are we actually going to spar?”

 “Fuck you.” Felix makes the first move, which she dodges so elegantly.

 “That’s one.”

            Felix cannot lay a single hit on her. He’s getting frustrated because she’s landed over a dozen hits. Locus had stop reading to watch. This isn’t like Felix. Normally he can land at least a hit for every defense. With this one final blow, she gets Felix on the ground hard. Felix, out of breath, looks up at her with a terrified smile. Proud, but scared.

 “Since when have you learned martial arts?” Locus asks when Tori helps Felix up. “I recognized a bunch of those moves.”

 “At night.” She grabs the remote to turn on the t.v. No one else uses it. That’s why no one found out sooner. “And when you two go on jobs that I don’t go on, there’s this martial arts teacher that I go to so I can make sure my form is good.”

 “I can tell you right now that your form is perfect and you really should probably start sparring with me.” Locus points out.

 “Okay I don’t like that I got beaten, but I also am very proud of this.” Felix runs a hand through his hair. “I think I hurt though.”

 “Sorry about that.” Tori turns off the t.v. “I didn’t mean to knock you that hard.”

 “No, I’m proud. You’ve come a long way in just four years.”  He notices that she isn’t all that happy. Acting, yes, but not enough to fool him. Almost like it’s on purpose. “Locs, can you leave for a little?”

            Locus looks at Felix for a moment before heading upstairs. Felix crosses his arms. Tori faces him, mirroring his expression exactly.

 “Don’t do that. Your turn to be honest. You probably haven’t in a while.”

 “I’m always honest. With you two at least.” Tori lets her arms fall to her side. “I’m fine. I just have nightmares every night. That’s why I taught myself martial arts.”

 “I understand the martial arts, but do you want to talk about the nightmares?”

 “No. They won’t go away even if I talk about them.” She goes over to the cabinet that has the throwing knives in it.

 “And why is that?” Felix goes over to her and takes the knives away before she can do anything. She whines and leans against the wall.

 “I can almost guarantee it’ll happen, so why bother saying it? Plus, it’s been going on for two years. Good job noticing. You used to be very good at that. Now you’re too busy trying to keep father on your good side. You think I don’t see any of it, but I do.”

 “Wait, is this my fault?” Felix is genuinely confused.

 “Partially.”

 “Talk to me.”

 “You are going to die. I have to prepare for that. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go out with father.” She runs upstairs before Felix can say anything else. Felix stands there, confused at what she said.

 

 “Father, we’re going to go out. It’s nice today. I don’t care where. You pick.”

 “Why?” Locus sets his book down on the nightstand.

 “Don’t ask.” Tori gets one of Felix’s debit card out of one of the many hiding spots.

 “You’re not supposed to know where that is.” Locus got his shoes on.

 “I know where everything is. I could draw out this entire house and everything in it.”

 “Impressive.”

 “I know. You ready?”

 “I guess. Where do you want to go?”

 “Anywhere that doesn’t have violence.” She walks out of the bedroom and goes to hers. She gets her jacket.

 “Go somewhere to eat and then to the park?” Locus asks.

 “Sounds good to me.”

            They head out to the car without a word to Felix. She gets in the passenger side. Locus doesn’t question anything farther. Not yet at least. He drives them to her favorite burger place. He doesn’t even have to ask to know what she wants. A cheeseburger with tots and a chocolate shake. He hands her the bag with both of their orders in it. He drives to this park that is kind of out of the way. Like it’s out of way where there isn’t too much traffic.

            Tori gets out of the car, bag in hand, her shake in the other. She sips out of it as she waits by the trunk for Locus to open it. Once he does, she hands him the bag while she gets the blanket from the back. They’ve done this before. Not too terribly often, but enough to leave a blanket in the car.

            Locus follows behind her as he lets her pick where they’re going to sit. Almost in the middle of the field, Tori hands Locus her shake so she can put down the blanket. Before sitting, she takes it back. Locus sits next to her, handing her the tots then burger. She signs a thank you and begins to eat.

 “You’re welcome.” He unwraps his burger. They sit and eat in silence. Nothing really out of the ordinary yet. She’ll tell him why soon enough. He doesn’t have to ask most the time.

 “I have a question,” Tori finally speaks up.

 “I might have an answer.”

 “Well, just know I don’t want you lying. Mostly because I’ll be able to tell if you are.”

 “Okay. Not like I would.”

 “I think you would try to lie once you know the question.” Tori lays back, looking up at the clouds.

 “Well, then I promise I won’t lie.” Locus lays next to Tori. “How does that sound?”

 “Fine. Do you still like dad?”

 “Define like.”

 “Um, so I’ve noticed that since we’ve moved, you and dad have started to grow apart. I remember how lovey you two used to be before that. But now it’s just not that anymore.”

Locus sits up and looks at her. “Why?”

 “Because,” Tori sits up. “If—If you stop liking him, you’re more likely to stop watching his back on jobs. We both know how reckless he can be. I have to know if you’ll always watch his back and not turn on him.”

Locus thinks for a moment. “Of course. Even if I don’t like him, we’re partners. I’ll still watch his back. For you. I promise.”

She looks him straight in the eyes to detect any lies. There are none. “Good. Cause I’ll hate you forever if he dies and you could’ve prevented it.”

 “I know.”

            Tori lays back down. Locus decides to just lay next to her. They stay there for a while. Just listening to nature and any passing cars that come out of nowhere. This is one of the things Locus loves about going places with Tori. They’re comfortable in silence. Felix would be talking the entire time. About anything and everything, just to fill the empty space.

            A little while later, they start to head back towards the car. Tori puts the blanket neatly in the trunk. They head home.

           

 “There you two are! Neither of you took your phone.” Felix has this crazy look in his eyes. Tori immediately knows it’s because they got a job offer with a lot of money involved. “Locs, we just got our best job offer yet.”

 “Explain.” He crosses his arms.

 “Before I explain anything, I want you to look at this number. Top is before. Bottom is what we get when the job is finished.” Felix turns on his heel. “Tori! This job concerns you too and your opinion is valid.”

 “Okay,” she walks over to them. Locus’ eyes are wide. He can’t believe these numbers. Tori looks at them. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

 “No! I couldn’t believe these numbers either! We have to take this job!” Felix is way too excited about this.

 “Tell us the job and maybe we’ll agree.” Tori leans against the counter.

 “Okay so the job is this guy wants us to fake a civil war to get all the inhabitants of this planet Chorus to kill themselves so he can have the planet and the alien tech to himself. But he also said we could have some alien tech too if we want.”

 “So let me get this straight. There’s a planet that none of us have heard of, full of people, that this guy wants dead? All for the alien tech?” Tori doesn’t give any indication that she’s not going to say no to this.

 “Pretty much yeah. I’m in. Locs, what about you?” Felix looks up at him.

 “I don’t know.”

 “Think of it this way,” Tori turns to face Locus. “Think of it as having orders again. This way you won’t be doing everything completely on your own. You’ll have someone to report to. Someone to tell you what to do. It’s like playing war again. You get to be the perfect soldier again. Isn’t that what you want?”

Locus just stares at Tori. Almost like daring her to continue with that.

 “Locs,” Felix catches his attention again. “There will be two sides. You’ll be on one and I’ll be on the other. We’ll just be nudging on a war. Getting paid in the process.”

 “It’s planetary genocide!” Locus tries to reason.

 “It’s following orders. You can sit this one out if you really want to. But if you’re going, it’ll probably go like this. You’ll be on one side. He’ll be on the other. I will stay with dad. We will make both sides truce that I am not a part of the war. They are not to question me and I won’t engage in anything. Neutral. That way I can go back and forth to see both of you. Someone has to be the grown up with a clear mind. Someone has to watch his back. I’m in.”

Locus growls. He knows she said that last part because of the promise. He doesn’t want to actually do this. “You’re only twelve. You should have no say.”

 “She has say because I’m not going to leave her here by herself. She would come with us.” Felix isn’t backing down from this any time soon. They both know this.

 “We barely get by with what we make on measly little jobs here. Yes, we have savings that can keep us afloat, but this job would make sure none of us have to ever work again. Including me. Don’t you want that? Peace? To make sure I never have to work?” Tori knows this is tugging at Locus’ heart. “Look at me.” Locus does. She signs _you just promised me you’d always have his back._

Locus sighs. “Fine. I’m in.”


	10. Chapter 10

          Everything is exciting. Mason is watching the house. Thankfully he still likes Locus or else he wouldn’t even consider watching their house. It’s nice. It’s also because they both want to have a house for Tori when they come back. That way they don’t have to get rid of everything and find a new place when they come back. 

          Tori already has all her things packed up. She’s laying on Felix’s bed, dangling her feet over the edge. She’s listening to Felix mumble under his breath, trying to make sure he’s packing everything he’ll need. 

“Dad?” Tori yawns.

“Yes?” Felix doesn’t stop. 

“How long do you think this will take?”

“I honestly don’t know. I’m hoping it doesn’t take more than a few years. Why?” 

“You know how I said that my nightmares, you die?”

“Yeah. I’m not okay with those.”

“Well, I think this job is going to be the one that kills you.” She sits up. Felix stops and turns to look at her. 

“I’m not going to die.” She just slides off the bed and hugs him. He wraps his arms around her. “I promise I won’t die.”

“Yeah, as long as you keep me around, it’ll be okay.”

“You shouldn’t have to worry about me.”

“I do,” Tori takes a step back. “If you take the jobs I’ve been on and the ones I haven’t and compare them, you’re less likely to be reckless when I’m there.”

“It’ll be okay. You’re coming with and staying with me most of the time. Please tell me you packed more than just books.”

“Of course. I’m not stupid, you know. I packed mostly clothing. A few books on the aliens. And my own knives.”

“Good enough.” Felix finishes packing his things. 

 

           Tori ends up helping Locus load up the ship because Felix is too lazy to do so. She notice a box. They didn't pack any boxes. She sets her things down and goes over to it. She tilts her head, lifting up a helmet. 

“This one yours?” She turns towards Locus the moment he enters from the back. 

He looks at her, confused for a moment, before seeing the helmet. “Yes.”

“I like it. Green really does suit you.” she sets it down in the box gently. 

“This is Felix's armor.” Locus sets down another box next to the other one. 

“The colors don't surprise me,” she gets the helmet, looking at it. “Why does orange look good on him?”

“It always has to me.”

Tori smiles and puts it back in the box. “Why didn't I get armor?”

“Ask Felix. He was supposed to take you.”

“That means I should get on that.” Tori walks out of the ship. 

 

“Come on,” Tori pulls on Felix's hand. He's just laying in bed.

“What for?”

“We need to get me my own armor.” 

Felix groans, “I know.” He gets up out of bed. “Let's go then. Do you know what colors?”

“I dunno. I was thinking maybe a red. I like the style you picked out. But orange? Stupid color.”

“Hey! I like my orange.” Felix mumbles to himself. 

“No hard feelings, right?” She smiles.

“Always.” Felix smiles.

           They head down to the armor place. There's so many to choose from. Even though she knows what she wants, she can't help but to look at every single set before finding hers. Some are dull and boring. Some are a mixture of so many bright colors. Then the rest are the simple two colors. It's going to suck when she grows out of this and has to find a new one. Unless she's stopped growing. 

           She's like an inch below Felix. She has to continue growing eventually, she hopes. 

           Eventually, she gets her armor. Getting armor sized and everything is worse than buying clothes or shoes combined. Once you find the style you like, the store people have to measure everything on you just to get it to fit right. Then there's the process of retrieving those pieces and/or making those pieces. It took up over half the day!

           Felix carries her box of armor back home for her. He won't carry it onto the ship, but he'll carry it into the house. Locus also noticed this and rolled his eyes.

 

           Tori begins to follow Felix to the ship when Mason arrives. She watches Locus hand Mason all the keys to everything. The house. The car. Some rooms in the house. It feels real now. They really are leaving home for a job. 

           It's never been this big before. They've never had to leave the house completely. It's almost scary really. But it'll be fine. Meet new people. Watch those people die. It'll be great! 

“Hey, my king.” Felix brings her attention back to the now. “Strap in for now. Once in space, you can move around.”

“Technically we're always in space,” she picks her seat. 

“Smart ass.”

“I'm still going to count those.”

“Whyyyyy.” Felix whines. 

“Because it's fun and more money for me. Technically I'm not getting paid.”

“You're getting paid in… Uh… fuck.”

“That's two and we haven't even left yet. Just wanna give me one of your bank accounts and call it good?”

“You use all my money anyways. Sure. Go for it.” Felix just lost over 3 million to his child. That's the lowest one he has. 

           Locus walks into the ship, closing the back behind him. Felix takes that as a cue to get prepared. He helps Tori with the harness before going to take the second seat up front. They power up the ship. Tori can’t stop smiling. It’s the first time she’s been in one of these. She’s seen them before, flying around, but has never been in one. 

           All the rumbles and creaks and the slight shaking. She wants to learn to fly one of these ships. It’ll be a cool thing to learn. And probably useful for where they’re going. To be able to fly wherever. That’s the dream. With this job, they’ll never have to work again. So maybe if she learns to fly, they can just go travelling everywhere and relax. That sounds like a good plan.

 

           The planet is… different. It's nothing like anyone thought it would be. It's no where near an area where there is any other lifeforms. Upon the flyover, they notice one major city. Then there are these temple looking things scattered throughout the planet. 

           They land in a vacant area, keeping out of sight as much as possible. There's no civil war yet. Just from a few hours being there, they all can tell that the war is waiting to happen. These settlers hate each other. Why? They don't really know. Won't take long to find out. 

           It doesn't take long for the war to begin. Something about how terrible the government is? Like war ever helps. 

           According to Locus, there are some allies in every force that are with them. Control put them there. That's how each merc gets contacted. Felix to the New Republic. Locus to the Federation Army of Chorus. Tori, of course, goes with Felix.

           Some low life lieutenant shows both them to their room. Felix claims the left side.

“This is so going to hinder my sex life.” Felix groans.

“Excuse you?” Tori sets her helmet down on the cot.

“I can't have sex with you in here!” Felix sits on the bed with a sigh.

“Dad. It wouldn't be the first time I've heard you. You're not as quiet as you think you are.”

           Felix is stunned into silence. Whoopsie. He should've known though. Those walls weren't that thick. 

“Still.” Felix finds his voice. “You're gonna hinder my sex life.”

“Tell me when and I'll stay out. How about that? Seeing as you apparently can't go that long without sex.”

“Excuse you?”

“You heard me.”

“I swear you're just getting sassier and sassier.”

“I learned from the best,” she smiles greatly. Felix just shakes his head, mumbling to himself. “I'm going to go make peace with the other side.” she picks up her helmet. “I'll be back after I do.”

“Wait, you gotta let me tell him then he'll come half way, secretly. Then I take you. Don't want you getting hurt or lost.”

“You're more likely to get hurt. Not me.” 

“Of course,” Felix grabs his helmet and puts it on to call Locus. Once there is confirmation, they leave to the rendezvous.  

           It's a beautiful area. Surrounded by trees. There's a little stream. It's just a wonderful area. Probably won't last long. 

           Tori moves next to Locus. “Dad, now's a perfect opportunity for you to get at least one sex session in.” She smiles and walks away.

“I think I hurt her feelings…” Felix looks at Locus for a second then turns around to head back to his base.

Locus shrugs and goes after Tori. “What was that about?”

“Me making him feel bad for saying me and him sharing a room will hinder his sex life.” 

“Ah. Going well then?”

“Yup! Is there anyone over here that I might like?”

“One maybe. I overheard her say she has the highest IQ on the planet.” 

“I like her already.” 

           Locus takes her to the general in charge first. He explains the situation. Basically, she'll be going back and forth from sides and if they try to interrogate her or hurt her, they lose his services. They all agree to let her freely go back and forth. 

“Can I go explore?” Tori asks Locus the moment they leave the war room. 

“No.”

“Why not?!” Tori frowns.

“Because it's not safe.”

            Tori groans, looking around anyways, but staying next to Locus. No clue where they're going. Oh to their room. She's still sharing a room there too. Not that she cares. Locus doesn't say anything about it though. She thinks he's fine with it.

“Are you okay with this one?” Locus motions to the empty cot closest to the door. 

“Yeah, it's fine with me. I wanna go explore.”

“No.”

Tori sits on the cot and pouts.

“You're channeling your dad so much.”

“I learned from the best.”


	11. Chapter 11

           Tori loves being on Chorus. Yeah, two ish years have gone by, but she hasn’t really noticed. At first, it was a bit rough. Not used to sleeping on a thin mattress thing. Not used to the planet itself. But all in all, it’s been a good time. It really has. Made some friends on both sides of the armies. Isn’t really that attached to them, since she knows the outcome. Felix has learned to plan his sexual endeavors on days Tori is over with Locus. He tried once with her there, but failed to give a time or how long it would take. That wasn’t fun. 

           Today, Felix put Tori in charge of his training session. Felix quickly took on training when they started to pay more. He wants to see how Tori would handle these… soldiers. He stands, leaning against a wall, watching things unravel. 

           Tori paces back and forth. These soldiers lack all discipline. Something she wants to roll her eyes at every time. They know Felix isn’t in charge right now because he announced that she’s leading them today. A fourteen-year-old teaching soldiers two years older than her. Some are older than that. They won’t listen to her. 

           She looks over towards Felix. She just knows he’s smiling under there. But she likes the challenge. How to get them to listen to her? Show them she’s much better than them at anything they try to do. 

           She turns her back to the soldiers and takes a deep breath. Felix stands up completely straight, knowing what she’s about to do. She takes her throwing knife out of the back compartment of her armor. She turns on her heel and throws the knife. It lands perfectly on the wall next to one of the soldier’s face. 

“Now. You can either listen to me. Or I can use every single one of you as target practice.”

“Why should we listen to you?” This guy is trying to be like the alpha male. Excuse you? She just threw a knife at your head that missed your nose by a centimeter. 

Tori walks up to the guy and takes her knife out of the wall. “Because I’m much better than you.”

The guy bends down slightly to be at her level. “Prove it.”

“Alright, step in the ring.”

Tori doesn’t even bother putting her helmet on.

“You should cover up that pretty little face of yours. Don’t want it to get ruined by my fist.”

She just smiles. “You won’t land a hit on me.”

“So confident.”

“Sorry, are you just going to talk, or are we going to fight?” 

           The guy comes at her, trying to land a hit. But his punches are way off and over exaggerated. All she has to do is duck and go for the throat, slamming him down, hard, onto the floor. Holding him there.

“Your stance is terrible. You can’t even punch correctly. I’m sorry. But even when I was six years old, I could punch better than this. I was shooting by eight. Incompetent, worthless, soldier.” She gets off of him. 

She looks to the rest of the soldiers. “Anyone else want to have a go at it?” 

           A hand grabs her ankle. Before it could be pulled on, she spins enough to get her free foot on the guy’s arm. “Your grip is weak. You’re not going to last long in this war.” She presses hard enough on the guy’s arm to make him let go of her ankle.

“You petty excuse for soldiers ready to listen to me?”

            After the training session, Felix walks up to her and puts his hand on her shoulder, proud. Each soldier is already sore and grumpy from the session. They’re going to feel even worse tomorrow.

“I think you worked them harder than I do,” Felix teases.

“Maybe that’s because I’m better than you.” Tori will tease right back and she knows what strings to tug on.

“No one is better than me.”

“Wanna bet? Cause I’m pretty sure I can take you in four moves without letting you land a single punch. I can take father in about five times that many. Bring it on old man.”

“Hey! Doesn’t mean I’m not the best! And I’m not old!” 

“Nah. Just means you’re second best. You’re getting old and not as good as you used to be. It’s expected.”

           Felix mumbles to himself and walks off. Tori just smiles, amused at Felix being so butt-hurt over this. A moment later, she runs to catch up with him.

“Can I go to the other side. I want a new book to read.” 

“Didn’t you just get the book you have now?”

“Yeah. Your point?”

“You sure you’re my daughter.” 

“Positive. Is that an okay?”

Felix turns down a hallway to their room. “I guess. Let me tell him you’re going over.” 

           Felix gives a thumbs up when he gets confirmation that it’s okay for her to come over. Since they’ve been there almost two years, Felix has become a little more relaxed on letting her go places by herself. Both sides know her very well by now. 

           She leaves, with the book she just finished, heading towards the nearest base. She knows them all, but the one closest is the easiest to get to. She’ll just take a warthog to get to the main base like usual. Locus taught her how to drive. Seeing as Felix is getting to that stage of denial where she can’t be getting older. But he still teaches her things she needs to know. Even if he doesn’t realize it.

           At the base, she says hi to everyone before grabbing a warthog. It doesn’t take her long to get to the main base. When she does, she doesn’t go to find Locus first. She goes to the medical bay to find Emily Grey. She leans against the wall, with the book, waiting patiently for Emily to finish with her current patient. Someone who broke a bone in their left arm. Sucks to be them.

            When Emily is finished, Tori is motioned to follow her to her office. Tori puts the book in its place, knowing exactly how Emily likes the order of her books to be in. 

“Em?” Tori picks another book that sounds interesting. 

“Yes?” She looks up from her patient file. 

“Maybe, after all this reading, I can assist you on something medical? I think it would be fun to do.”

“Of course! It’s always great to have help!” 

“Sweet! Thanks. I have to go check in before I can stay any longer or else I probably won’t be able to travel back and forth. I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t want that to happen! It’s nice to talk to someone else who is around the same intelligence level as me!” 

“I totally agree,” Tori sets the book down on one of the chairs and leaves to find Locus where she was told he most likely would be.

             Tori peaks her head into their room to find Locus sitting on the cot, looking at something on the data pad. 

“Hey, just checking in.”

“Good afternoon,” Locus doesn’t look up.

“Whatcha doing?” Tori walks into the room and sits on her cot. 

“Some job related things.” He sets the data pad down next to him. “Why?”

“Just wanted to ask. Did dad tell you he put me in charge of today’s training session with these terrible soldiers?” 

“No, he didn’t.” 

“Well, I ended up throwing a knife at one and coming this close to his head,” she holds her fingers approximately a centimeter apart. “And then he wanted to back talk so I ended up pinning him to the ground in less than ten seconds because he was so terrible.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“It was. But I wouldn’t do it again. It was all a test anyways. See how I’d handle a situation like that. Since I haven’t really met many people before this job. You know? People skills. I’m definitely not a big fan of most people.”

“I see. Why are you rambling?” 

“Because I can. And I wanted to tell you about this morning.”

“Sounds like a good morning, then. At least you didn’t have meetings.”

She makes a disgusted face. “Thank god I didn’t.”

Locus smiles and shakes his head slightly. Then tells her, “I have a scouting mission tomorrow. So, I’m going to need you to either go back tonight or tomorrow morning.”

“But I just got here! Tomorrow morning. I’m pretty sure I don’t want to go tonight and walk into that room…” Locus agrees with a nod. “I’m going back to Em. I’ll be back here before dinner.”

“Okay. You know how to reach me if needed.”

“Yell really, really loudly?”

“Yes, that’s clearly it.”

“I knew it. I’m very smart.”

“Yes, you are.” Locus just smiles.

Tori smiles back, getting up, heading towards the door.

“Stay safe.”

“You too, father.” She heads back to the medical bay.


	12. Chapter 12

Tori wakes up to the sound of armor being snapped into place. She knows that means she has to get up and leave, but doesn’t want to. She’s comfortable where she is. She hears Locus walk towards her bed and immediately starts groaning. 

“You have to get up.” Locus puts a hand on her shoulder. “Come on, get up.” 

“Make me,” she mumbles out, pulling the thin blanket over her head. 

Locus rolls his eyes and carefully picks her up. He sets her down on the freezing floor, making her jump up, wide awake.

“How dare you?!” she hates the cold just as much as Felix does.

“You told me to make you get up, and I did.” Locus finishes putting on the rest of his armor. 

“Never do that again,” Tori gathers whatever she needs to take over, then sits on the bed. Locus finishes getting ready. He turns to look at her. 

“Why haven’t you put on your armor yet?” 

“I put it in here,” she holds up a teleportation grenade. “I’m going barefoot too. You gonna sue me?” 

“No, but-”

“But what? I make this trip a lot and there’s nothing bad along the way. I’ll be fine.”

“Fine. Let’s go. I can walk you halfway there.” 

She stands up, putting the teleportation grenade in her back pocket. “Will you carry me then?” 

“No.” 

“You’re terrible,” she walks out of the room and he follows behind. “I don’t like you anymore.”

“I’m sure that’s very true.” 

They walk in silence the whole way to the halfway mark. She would take his hand and start skipping, seeing if he’d join in. Locus wouldn’t. He’d just walk, staring straight ahead. He has his helmet in his other hand. It’s not until Tori starts copying his walk when he smiles at her. She’s very good at copying anything.

“This is as far as I can go,” Locus abruptly stops walking. 

“Awh, okay. Stay safe please!” she lets go of his hand, turning to give a little salute. 

“As long as you’re safe, so am I.” 

She gives him a hug. “You know I love you right?” 

“Yes, and I love you too Tori.” Locus kisses the top of her head. “Now get going. And don’t forget to eat today.” 

“I won’t!” Tori heads over to the base Felix is still at.

 

You see, there’s someone else in bed with Felix. Like, they’re not doing anything, just sleeping, but Tori is just going to leave them alone. She starts to head to the mess hall slowly, still barefoot. The ground isn’t as cold as it was before. Then again, she is only standing on her toes, trying to stay on certain paths instead of just walking there.

“Hey you!” 

Tori rolls her eyes. She knows the voice of this soldier. It’s the one that she doesn’t care to learn his name. That and she almost cut him with the knife yesterday because none of them would listen. 

“I’ve been looking for you!” 

“Aww,” she turns to face him, “that’s so sweet of you, but sorry to tell you, I’m not interested.” She stays on her toes, still navigating her way away from him.

“Haha. You think I’d be interested in a bitch like you?” 

“Someone has a bruised ego. It’s cute. Build a bridge and get over it.” 

“You little-” he tried to grab her by the arm, but she spun away from his reach, hitting him in the back of the knee, making him fall. A kick to the ribs for added insult to injury. 

“Don’t ever touch me. Next time I’ll break both your hands and throw you out to the wolves.” She smiles, letting herself go back to being flat footed. “Have a nice day!” She skips the rest the way to the mess hall. 

She gets her tray and fills it full. She sits alone at one of the tables. It’s not until she’s halfway done that Felix sits across from her. He’s only half in his armor.

“Good morning my king. I heard you’ve already gotten into an altercation?”

“Yeah. He had a bruised ego and wouldn’t build a bridge to get over it.” She reaches across to steal his pudding. “Also, he called me a bad word.”

“Which word?” Felix takes his pudding back when she tries to open it.

“The ‘b’ word,” she tries once more to get the pudding back, but Felix ain’t letting her have it.

“So he called you a bitch?” 

“Yes.” She sits back, pouting slightly. 

“I can see it,” Felix finally gets the pudding open.

“Me too, but that doesn’t mean he has any right to say it!” 

“Amen. Don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise.” Felix ate half the pudding, giving the rest to Tori. “Hey, where’s your armor?” 

“In the orange thing.”

“Alright. Finish up and go put it on.”

“You’re not the boss of me,” she takes one more bite, then gets up. 

“Pretty sure I am. And put on some shoes!” 

“Make me.” Tori walks out of the mess hall and towards her room.

 

When she’s done putting her armor on, Felix walks in. He grabs the rest of his, putting it on. He grabs a couple of his knives of different lengths. 

“What are you doing?” Tori asks him.

“I am going to teach you something new.”

“Okay, may I ask why?” 

“Because your skills with knives could improve and I think you’d really like knowing how to wield a sword.” He kneels next to his bed, pulling out a sword he hid under it.

“When did you get that?” 

“I found it one day. Follow me.” He walks out of the room. She quickly grabs her helmet, closes the door behind her, and follows Felix to the training room. 

Felix sets everything down against a wall, including his helmet. Tori sets hers next to his. She watches as he goes to grab two wooden poles. 

“How’s this going to work?” she asks.

“You are going to watch my footwork then try to recreate it yourself. Then we’ll go from there.” 

“Alright. Begin when you’re ready.” 

Tori’s very good at learning by watching more than being told how to. Every step Felix takes is slowly being ingrained into her brain. When he stops, she moves over to the mass amount of space and begins to do exactly what he did. 

“Excellent.” Felix throws one of the wooden poles towards Tori. She catches it. “Now, you want to hold this about right here.” Felix goes on explaining how to hold a sword, how you tell if a sword is good, and how to swing one. Sounds easy enough. 

They’ve started drawing in a crowd. This isn’t something they’re used to seeing happen in the training room. Neither Tori nor Felix had noticed everyone gathering around. The only talk coming from the two is Felix telling her what to improve once he “kills” her. Well, and the occasional “is that all you’ve got” coming from Tori. She won’t back down until she’s gotten good enough for her own sake. 

One of the “kills” Felix has gotten on her makes her frustrated. She should’ve had him on that one. He helps her up, saying to go again. This time she adds a little spin to it, blocking all of Felix’s attempts to take her down. She finds an opening and holds it right against his neck, without harming him of course. 

“You’re getting it. Good. Do it again.” Felix is smiling. Most of the soldiers have never seen him smile before. He smirks, yeah, but this smile is clearly him being proud of her. 

After a little while longer, the soldiers begin to disperse. She only “kills” him two more times. All other times she loses. When Felix calls that they’re done, there are no more soldiers in the room. She lays on the floor, trying to calm her breathing. 

“I’m impressed. Few more sessions and you can move up to an actual sword.” Felix sits on the floor next to her.

“That sounds exciting,” she gives him a thumbs up. 

“Probably should’ve taught you this sooner, but I didn’t think to.”

“That’s okay. When am I ever going to use a sword?”

“I don’t know, but it’s always good to be prepared for anything,” Felix lays next to her. “Do you think you could go steal some more pudding. I already ate your stash.” 

“You what?!” she pushes him away. “I hate you.” 

“Oh I’m sure you do.”


	13. Chapter 13

Tori wakes up before Felix does. Not a surprise really. She does most days, but today is special. She changes before jumping in Felix’s bed.

“Wake up! Dad! Wake up!” Her smile fills from ear to ear, continuously jumping. Felix makes her lay down by force. 

“Don’t ever do that again.” Felix turns his back to her. 

“But dad! Dad!” she pushes on him. 

“What do you want child?!” Felix manages to turn and look at her.

“Guess what today is!” 

“I don’t know. I’ve lost track of days.” Felix groans. She has more energy now than she did as a kid. She rolls her eyes and grabs his datapad, showing him the date. “Okay so it’s your birthday. Happy birth. Let me sleep.”

“But it’s my sixteenth birthday!” 

“Wait what?” Felix sits up.

“I’m sixteen!” 

“Jesus christ, you’re old.” 

“Not as old as you yet,” she teases, giggling. 

“I forgot. I’m sorry.”

“You have other things to tend to,” she gets out of the bed. “I didn’t expect you to remember.”

“That’s sad.” Felix puts the datapad back where it belongs. “I’ll think of something to do for you.”

Felix leaves the room to go shower. Might as well since she woke him up. Tori only grabs Felix’s helmet, putting it on. She finds Locus’ frequency, turning it on. 

“Come in commander. This is shuddle Tyberia requesting for shield clearance.” She waits a minute before trying again. She sits on her bed and continues trying until Locus wakes up and answers.

“Shuddle Tyberia, what is your cargo and destination?” 

“It’s my one hundred and eleventh birthday!” she can’t help but to giggle so much. She’s happy. Even if they can’t celebrate a normal birthday. It’s just fine to her.

“One, happy sixteenth. Two, how do you go from Star Wars to Lord of the Rings?!” 

“Because I can and I’m not surprised you remembered.”

“Let me guess, Felix forgot?” 

“Yup! But he says he’s going to do something. I don’t know what though. Kinda scared.”

“I have no idea what he’ll do either. I wish you the best of luck.”

“Thanks. I’ll need it.”

“What are you doing?” Felix apparently walked into the room. She wasn’t paying attention really. 

“Stay safe. I’ll be by tomorrow or the day after.” 

“Alright, again, happy birthday. I’ll be looking for you.” 

The line goes dead and Tori takes off the helmet, getting up and setting it where it’s supposed to be. 

“Sorry. I was talking to Darth Vader.” She keeps her back to Felix while she knows he’s changing.

“Did he remember your birthday?” Felix taps her shoulder when he’s done. They go through this enough that it’s a routine that might never go away when they get back home.

“Yes, actually.” She turns around to find Felix opening one of her pudding cups. She slaps him in the back of his head. 

“What was that for?!” Felix rubs the back of his head.

“Stay out of my pudding,” she takes the pudding cup and eats it herself. 

“It’s mine too,” Felix whines. He grabs his armor and starts to put it on. “You should get ready. I’m sure you don’t want to just sit around all day. And give me your helmet.”

She gives him her helmet. “What so you’re actually taking me out on a mission with you?” 

“Yeah,” Felix struggles to remember what the fuck Locus’ frequency is until it pops into his head. He programs her channel two to that frequency. “You can now stop using my helmet to talk to Darth Vader as you call him. Why do you call him that?”

“Because he’s a lot like Vader,” she takes her helmet back, holding it at her side, “see, in the movies, Palpatine recruits him, turning him to the dark side because Anakin was fearing the loss of his wife and babies. He was good until then. Then he had to follow the ways of the dark. So, henceforth, he is Vader. Just don’t tell him that.”

“Interesting. Let’s go.” Felix moves towards the door.

“Breakfast first? I’m starving.” 

 

They get to this spot that is mostly just trees, with a base far ahead. Tori looks around and notices this one tree is good for climbing.

“We’re staying here a while, right?” she asks.

“Yeah, why?” 

She doesn’t respond. She just climbs the tree and gets comfortable in a spot where she can’t be seen. Felix can barely see her up there. He didn’t realize she took his sniper rifle until he tries to look for it. He silently curses at her while he just takes position, getting ready for anything.

The mission is simple. Just see if they need to raid this base for food and any other good supplies. Only engage in combat if anything goes wrong. But, as usual, nothing ever goes that simple.Time goes by and neither have anything good to report. 

“I have a question.” Tori is the first to speak.

“Yeah?” 

“Why are you so quiet? It’s not normal. Even for this.”

“Because, I don’t know actually. May I ask why you stole my sniper rifle?” 

“Because you don’t need it. I have the high ground.”

“But-”

“Don’t whine. You know I’m right.”

“Yeah, yeah. Oh-” Felix is caught off guard by three soldiers. 

Tori quickly secures the sniper rifle, then puts the silencer on her pistol. She waits for the right moment to jump down behind the three soldiers. She kills all three before they have time to react to her.

“Your reaction timing is getting better, but you were slow to get down here.” Felix always has to criticize her ways of doing things.

“How about you zip it since you clearly weren’t going to do anything to fight back.” Tori quickly turns around, pointing her pistol right where she thinks someone is. “Show yourself.” Locus appears in the direct path of the pistol.

“How did you hear me?” he asks her.

“I have good hearing.” 

Felix scoffs. “Apparently not if you didn’t hear those three soldiers!” 

“That’s your job. I’m up too high to hear it.” she puts her pistol away. “So excuse you.”

“Excuse me? Ex- Don’t talk to me like that.”

“Someone can’t handle backtalk today.” 

“Stop talking. Both of you.” Locus sighs. They listen for a second. Until Tori has to get the last word in.

“He started it.” she points back at Felix.

“Hey! I did not!” Felix crosses his arms.

“I said stop talking.” Locus growls. 

“Yes, sir,” both Felix and Tori say at the same time. Neither of them like when he growls at them.

“Thank you. You’re both just children.” Locus shakes his head.

Tori raises her hand slightly then says, “I’d say he’s an overgrown baby and I’m the teen.”

“Why the fuck am I the baby?” Felix feels so insulted with that one. Normally these don’t insult him, but this one.

“Because you constantly cry and whine when you don’t get food or a diaper change,” she smiles.

“I hate you sometimes.” 

“Oh that’s a good comeback. I’m shaking in my armor.”

“Enough!” Locus raises his voice slightly. “Tori, you’re coming back with me.” 

“What? No. I’m staying here.” she takes a step sideways to take Felix’s hand, showing she won’t leave. 

“Victoria, now.” He’s never used her name before. She immediately lets go of Felix’s hand and walks over to him.

“Wait, is this some sort of time out?” she asks.

“Yes.”

“Haha! You’re in timeout!” Felix teases. She turns quickly, throwing one of her knives at his head. Luckily he ducks with time to spare. He saw it coming before she even turned. 


	14. Chapter 14

Tori pouts, sitting on one of the medical bay beds while Emily tends to another patient. It’s been two days and Locus still won’t let her go back over yet. 

“Must you pout in here?” Emily asks.

“It’s either pout in here or go work out. And you told me to stop working out so much. So, your call doc.” Tori lays down on the bed.

Emily sighs. “Fine, but the least you can do is help.”

“With what?” 

“Do you know how to put in stitches?” 

“Yeah, but I don’t want to.” she stays perfectly still.

“Tori.” When did Locus get there? 

Tori sits up, “Unless you’re here to say war is over and we’re going home, I don’t want to hear it.”

“I’m sure you’d like to go back to the… other side.”

“Yeah, I wanted to go back like yesterday.”

“Come with me.”

“Ugh,” Tori gets off the bed and snatches her helmet off the table. She stomps her feet the entire time they’re walking. Until they get back to their room and she’s confused. “Why are we back here?”

Locus opens the door for her. “Helmet on. You’re taking the quicker way.”

“Why?” she waits to put her helmet on.

“Because Felix is hurt and I’m sure you’d like to be there.”

“This is your fault you know. He doesn’t get hurt when I’m around,” she rolls her eyes.

“Shut it.” 

“Don’t talk to me like that.” She finally puts her helmet on and takes the teleportation grenade from him. 

She teleports to their shared room on the Rebels’ side. She quickly takes off all her armor, not needing it for anything any time soon. She runs to the medical bay to find Felix sleeping there. He looks banged up. Four stitches on his cheek. His left hand in a cast. Six more stitches on his left side. A bunch of other little scratches and bruises. Probably some broken ribs. She slowly walks up to the bed, head tilted. 

“Dad?” she takes his okay hand in hers. He stirs slightly. 

“Lay down with me.” Felix manages to move over just enough for her to lay on her side next to him. 

“But it’ll hurt you,” she frowns.

“I don’t care. Lay with me.”

She lays down on her side next to him, resting her head on his chest. He lets out a deep breath to relax himself. 

“How’d this happen?” 

“Not paying attention. Don’t worry about it my king. I’ll be just fine. And I see he let you come back.” 

“Only because you’re hurt and he knew I’d hurt him if he didn’t tell me or let me come back.” she moves slightly to make herself more comfortable.

“True. Surprised he’s even the slightest bit afraid of you when he could take you if he really had to.” 

“Because he knows I can kill him in his sleep and there’s nowhere to hide.” 

Felix chuckles. He’s missed her company the past couple of days. Even though they parted… that way. He still is very proud of what she’s become and how she can handle herself without needing him. 

“I want to go home,” Tori whispers just loud enough for Felix to barely hear her. 

“I know you do. I’m sorry this is taking so long.” 

“I'm tired of being here. I just want to go home. The three of us.” Tears fall onto Felix's chest. 

“Hey, my king,” he does his best to wipe away her tears. “I promise you, we will all go home the moment this is over.”

She sniffles. “Assuming this ever ends.” 

“It will. The job will get done, okay? I want to go home just as much as you do.”

She wipes away the rest of her tears. It would be so easy for them to just leave and forget the job, but the money is still all too worth it. She knows this. It’s just sometimes she gets this overwhelming feeling of wanting to go home.

“I’m so proud of you for being so brave throughout this entire time we’ve been here. You could easily take any ship of your choosing and leave if you really wanted to. You don’t need me to survive anymore. You can do that on your own.”

“No.” she firmly tells him.

“What?” 

“I wouldn’t leave without you. Nor would I be away for too long.”

“Why? You’re perfectly capable of surviving on your own.”

“Safe. You are safe.” 

Felix hesitates before saying, “I should’ve remembered that.” 

She snuggles a little closer, making Felix make a small noise from pain. “You’re still a big baby,” she tells him.

“Never.” He smiles.

 

When Felix is healed enough, he already has his armor on, saying he’s ready to go out for any missions even though Tori knows he’s not 100% right now. He’s partially doing it because he knows that Tori will come with him. He’s also doing it because he’s getting a bit restless. Tori knows she’s coming along for those reasons and because not only is she safer around him, he’s safer around her. 

Today’s isn’t really a mission. More like let’s just walk around and enjoy the area type of deal. It’s interesting to see the differences in just four years. How there are barely any birds. The trees are half gone or toppled over. They’re fun to use as balance beams. 

“What do you think life would’ve been like if I didn’t come to you?” Tori breaks the silence. 

“Depends. What scenario do you want to go over? The one where if you stayed with your birth parents or if your mother dropped you off at a different door on a different floor?” Felix is curious as to why she asked.

“Let’s go with different door different floor.” 

“Well, then you would’ve either been taken somewhere different because they didn’t want you or you would’ve probably been happier and lived a more normal life than the one we gave you.” Felix is honest in his answer, like he knows she wants him to be. 

“But I’m happy with you.” 

“I said happier. I’m not the best of people and you turned out more like me than I intended and I’m sorry for that. But I do think you would’ve been happier if you went to a different family of sorts.” 

“I guess,” Tori jumps down off the fallen tree. “But I don’t think I would’ve liked it.”

“I don’t think you would either. You showed real interest in our work from pretty much the moment you arrived. This was more destined for you. I just wish you could’ve done it with better people.” 

“I wouldn’t change this for anything. I’d rather have this messed up stuff than something that is considered better.”

“Why do you ask?” He helps her up onto a different fallen tree. 

“Because I was wondering what it’d be like if things were different.” 

“I know for a face Locus and I would still be on this god forsaken planet. That call had nothing to do with you, so this would be the same.”

“I feel bad for you, doing this on your own. That has got to be boring.”

“Nah, just have a room to myself and have all the sex I want.” 

“Gross,” Tori chuckles.


	15. Chapter 15

The day seems absolutely normal. Tori is sitting at this one table in the mess hall, talking to some of the other soldiers even though she hates them. They’re all stupid and some of the worst soldiers. So when Felix comes marching in, taking her arm to make her follow, she doesn’t resist. They stop in the armory. Felix is handing her some guns. 

“May I ask where we’re going?” Tori finally asks.

Felix looks around making sure no one is around. “It’s time to go check out the newest crashed ship.” 

“Oh! This was the one holding the colored soldiers, right?” 

“Yes. Come here.” He pulls her closer to him. He teleports the two of them away from the canyon. “I need you to find a good place for sniping.” 

“Do we even know if they’re still alive or not?” 

“They are. Locus heard their distress call. We need to know how armed they are and things. Go. Tell me when you’re in position.”

“Okay. Will do,” Tori runs off in the direction he wants her to go in. She finds the perfect spot with the perfect amount of cover. “In position.”

“Alright. Keep an eye on them. I’ll be doing my own thing. Locus should be by soon. He’s doing his own thing.” 

“Okay.”

Tori keeps her eye on them like she’s been told. When she was told about these colorful soldiers, she asked to read about them since Control sent them the confiscated records of them all. She studied it well and knows each of their names. She watches Felix go down through the cave system to talk to the brown soldier and the helmet? Then it dawns on her that it’s probably the Lopez soldier. She can hear everything he’s saying and it makes her want to laugh because she knows it’s all fake and lies. 

Felix comes back and has her leave her post to follow him. They now have to go meet with Locus. Talk about how they’re going to do this since Control wants them alive. They have to figure out how to separate the bunch. Half and half. 

When they get to the spot, Felix and Tori sit down. Felix had prepared for this. Which is why he pulls out a sandwich. When he’s not looking, Tori steals a bite from it. He doesn’t notice either. It’s great. A moment later, Locus shows up. That makes Felix stand up and take the sandwich with him. Tori pouts. 

They talk about what they’re going to do to deal with these soldiers. Should be simple enough. Even Tori thinks it’ll be fine. Mostly because she’s read the files and these soldiers are just as bad as the ones both armies have here. Once everyone agrees to the plan, Locus leaves to gather a couple of soldiers. Felix and Tori are just going to go in by themselves.

Tori enjoys staying behind and out of sight. She rolls her eyes when Felix is shot in the leg. She wouldn’t mind watching any of this if it were like a movie. She stifles her laugh the moment Locus tells Felix to be glad he missed his head. Oh there used to be love there, but now it’s just hate. 

That machine is named Freckles? Stupid name. But it makes Locus disappear. When Felix asks if anyone knows how to patch up a leg, Tori slowly comes out of hiding and heads towards them. Their Doc fixes him, which means she’ll have to deal with it later. Typical. 

It’s not until they all go into the little area of the ship that Tori makes most of her advancement. She stands outside, listening in to the conversation. It doesn’t surprise her to hear guns cocking when Felix mentions being a Freelancer. 

“Yeah, you’re my current paycheck.” Felix takes a step back. “Hold on.” He calls to Tori, “You can come in you know.” 

She slowly walks in. “I wanted to make sure I wasn’t going to get shot.” She stands next to Felix.

“So you want us to go fight someone else’s war just so you can make some extra cash?” big tough Agent Washington asks. 

“Uh, it’s for a good cause?” Felix shrugs. 

“Who’s the girl?” Tucker asks. It doesn’t surprise anyone really.

“Tucker, we’re being asked to fight in a civil war and you’re more worried about who she is?” Wash asks the right questions.

“Yeah, I wanna know.” 

“She’s my daughter and you’ll leave her the fuck alone.” Felix steps in front of her slightly. She hasn’t seen protective Felix in a while. She’s forgotten how much she finds it funny because even he has said that she can hold her own ground. 

“Whoa dude, I’m sorry.” 

“Hey dad,” Tori slightly pushes Felix aside. “I’m 18. I don’t need you protecting me. You’ve said that yourself on many occasions. So back the fuck off it.” 

“Fine. Wait, did you-” 

“Excuse us?” Sarge tries to cut in. “Can we get back to this whole civil war shabang? We just want a ride off this planet.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Felix walks off over to the corner to call headquarters. Saying how they need an evac team to get them out of there since Locus knows where they are. Tucker’s little “who’s Locus” is precious. Like can you not guess who? Felix walks back over to the group. 

“So what now?” Uh, the uh. The orange one’s name was… Oh what was his name? Grif! Grif asks Felix. 

“Now we work on making this canyon the most defendable hole in the ground the universe has ever seen.” Little dramatic there Felix? 

“Why?” Really Wash? Did you not just hear him talk about needing guns and shit? Did you seriously not hear that?

“Because we’re about to get hit. Hard. I need a detailed list of the supplies you’ve got on hand. We need to set up choke points and mark potential snipers’ nests.” He’s been rehearsing this hasn’t he?

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. We’re not telling you anything. We still don’t even know if we can believe you.”  Okay Wash, you melodramatic soldier. Whatever you say. 

“Well, believe this. If we don’t prepare for a fight, we might as well just be waiting for a massacre.” Ah, the right words. Good going Felix. 

Washington starts barking out orders to the rest of the reds and blues. Surprisingly enough, they don’t fight back on this. Then he says he’s not done talking to Felix. This should be fun. Tori follows Felix, who is following Wash to this higher spot. 

“Am I doing any fighting?” Tori asks. 

“Nah.” 

“Then why’d you bring me along?” 

“For the company.” Felix rests his arm on her shoulder. He’s taller than her by about an inch and reminds her about it a lot since she stopped growing.

“So how bad is this?” Wash asks. 

“The man coming for us is named Locus. He’s a merc, like me. Only.. you know.. Terrifying.” Tori snorts quietly, but enough Felix can hear her. He glares through his helmet. 

“Locus…?” 

It’s not a hard concept Wash. 

“Yeah. Guy’s so far off the deep end, he prefers to go by the name of his armor instead of the name he was born with.” 

Tori rolls her eyes. He’s got a point though. Since they’ve been here, Locus has become more and more distant. She can reel him in if she needs something, but otherwise she leaves it be. Better for keeping him that way. Also, his name isn’t Felix. He’s lying right now. And he says he never lies. Ha. 

“That’s unsettling.” Is it Wash?

“Oh, are you first name Agent, last name Washington? That’s so weird.” Felix rolls his eyes and removes his arm from Tori’s shoulder. 

“That’s just… old habits.” 

“Yeah, well, here’s to hoping those old habits of yours kick in when he shows up.” 

“Cause then I’ll have to pick up the slack.” Tori chimes in. 

“Get out of the A, B, conversation.” When Tori pretends to zip her lips, Felix continues. “You know, I thought there’d be more of you. Weren’t you with another freelancer and an AI?” 

“They disappeared not long after we crashed.” Wow, even Tori is amazed Wash answered him without hesitating. 

“Any idea where they went?” 

“No.”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I haven’t heard anything about them over the radio. So, uh, that’s probably good?” That’s true. They haven’t heard anything about them. If they did, they would’ve tried to take them out. Probably.

“How was he able to cloak himself?” Wash asks. 

Tori stops listening in to most of the conversation once Wash asks this. She just looks at everyone scrambling to place things down or to make little walls to hide behind. It’s fascinating to watch. Until she hears the sound of Felix’s light shield go up. When it’s down, she goes up to him. 

“And you wonder why he calls you a child,” she whispers.

He just ignores her and continues talking to Wash. She knows that he knows she’s right about that statement. Accessorize? Really Felix? That’s the best you can do?

“Actually, I think I might indulge in some of those old habits you were talking about.” Wash walks off towards the ship. “Follow me.” 

“Man, you are just… cryptic. Like all the time. Do you realize that?” Felix holds out his hand. Tori takes it and they both follow him.

They go into the ship where all the armor is. Many colors. Cool shaped helmets. Wash picks out the steel colored one with yellow stripes. 

“Why that?” Tori asks.

“Old habits.” 

“Because that tells me why.” 

Tori looks through the armor. Nothing that catches her eye, so she just grabs one of the helmets. She looks for the perfect way to hold it for when she throws it. 

“Dad?” 

“What?” Felix turns to look at her and she throws it at his head. He ducks in time. “Okay what is it with you and throwing shit at my head?” 

“Testing your reflexes.” She walks out to go find the others. 

“Test-” Felix growls. “I’ll test your reflexes.” 

Wash and Felix get out there moments after she does. They did a really good job making this the most protected canyon on all of Chorus. Not bad for no good, lucky, pathetic excuse of soldiers. What is this? Caboose saying something about Wash shooting Donut? Tori wants to learn more about that.

“I’m impressed guys. This place looks good. And between the land mines, Freckles, and the tank, I don’t think anyone’s going to stand a chance against us.” Yeah, yeah. Give your motivational speech Wash. You do that. Not like Locus and Felix have other plans for you guys. No, not at all. 

Sarge starts yelling for everyone to run for their lives and some shit explodes. Wash thinks this is the real fight, but Tori and Felix know this is off.

“Locus wouldn’t attack like this.” Felix sounds slightly panicked. Tori knows it’s not Locus, so she doesn’t really care about what’s happening. More so she’s bored. 

It’s the stupid robot. And Basebook? What the fuck is that? Tori thinks everyone has gone crazy honestly.

“Everyone just calm down!” Wash that’s not going to work.

“Shit!” Felix jumps in front of Wash with his shield up to protect him. Tori can’t help but to smile in the background. She puts her helmet on. Not like she needs to, but because there are other soldiers here from the Federal army, might as well be cautious. 

“Surrender now and I promise to only kill the mercenary.” Locus gives his warning. He wouldn’t actually kill Felix. Not with Tori alive, at least.

“Oh yeah? You and what army?” Grif asks. 

“The Federal Army of Chorus.” 

He walked into that one. Tori heads over to the cave right because Wash gives the orders to take cover and start fighting. It’s a good plan to take the leaders from the others because they just rally with them. Even though their Sarge is going senile. 

One shot, two shot. Both leaders are down. The cave has to be closed and Wash knows it. He’s the one to make Freckles shake, bringing the cave down. Everyone knows about this moment within five minutes of getting back to base.

 

Tori waits for Felix in their room. She already knows he’ll have her look at his leg. Even if he doesn’t say anything, she’ll make him let her look at it. She saw a slightly limp in his step. 

“Give me your leg,” she tells him the moment the door opens. When the door closes, he lifts up the bad leg and hops over to his bed.

“Help me out of my armor first.” She sighs and does just that. “This hurts more than just a graze.” 

“Because,” she looks closer at the wound. “It’s not a graze.” 

“What?” 

“He almost blew off your foot by a centimeter. How could you not feel that this wasn’t a graze? The bullet is still inside your ankle.” 

“Because I’ve been shot too many times. I don’t really care to tell the difference anymore. I told him to just graze, so that’s what I thought he did.”

Tori sighs and leans over to her side to grab the medical kit Emily gave her last year for her birthday. It’s come in handy more than once. Felix moves to lay on his side on the ground to make it easier for her to access.

“Ready?” Tori asks.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” 

She carefully digs into the wound to where she can get the bullet out with some tweezers. She holds the flashlight in her mouth to look for anything left behind. He’s lucky the bullet didn’t split into fragments. 

“Warn me next time,” Felix grits out when she pours some peroxide on the wound. 

“Sorry, didn’t feel like it.” She finishes bandaging it up. “Don’t get it wet for at least a week.” 

“Yes boss,” Felix slowly manages to get up on his own.

“Don’t give me lip. You’re getting reckless.”

 

The days are getting annoying thanks to the four reds and blues being there. Especially since they’re all trying to train a group of soldiers to go get their friends. Tucker’s been whiny without his Wash. It’s just stupid to Tori. 

It’s when Tucker says they’re going to try to take down Felix that she gets this idea. So, that night, while he’s ranting to Tori about it, she interrupts him.

“I have an idea.” 

“Why do I- wait. What idea?” Felix finally sits down instead of pacing.

“Because I’ve noticed how Tucker looks at you, I’m giving you three days to fuck him.”

“Why exactly?” Felix is interested.

“Think of it this way, if you fuck him and then he finds everything out, he’ll hate himself so much. It’ll fuck up him up mentally.”

“Three days?” Felix loves this idea. 

“Yes. During this time, I will be on the other side. I’ll leave tomorrow morning. You have till I come back. If you can’t do it, you have to give up sex till the reds and blues are dead.” 

“Deal.” 

 

Tori leaves before Felix wakes up. She hasn’t told Locus that she’s coming over, so this should be a fun time. She decides to go to the training room instead of going to eat or check in with Locus. She takes off all her armor and tapes her hands up. As she begins punching the punching bag, someone walks in. 

“Wait, I know you.” That voice has to be- She stops and looks towards him. Yup, it’s Agent Washington.

“Hi. What do you want?” Tori crosses her arms.

“Why are you here? I thought-”

“I have two dads. They’re not together anymore, but I’m allowed to be here.”

“So, Locus is your dad too?” 

“Yeah. Wanna spar?” 

Wash shrugs and agrees to it. They both step into the little circle on the ground. They both agree to nothing dirty. Three… Two… One… 

Wash takes the first move that Tori immediately deflects. Her stance is off a little. She’s slightly pulling her punches. She’s not as fast as she was over a year ago. Neither had noticed Locus standing by the door. When Wash goes down, he speaks up.

“You need to work on your stance. You’re not standing on the balls of your feet either. All your weight is on your heels.” 

“I haven’t been working out as much lately. What do you expect?” 

“Again.” 

Tori rolls her eyes and helps Wash up. She makes the first move this time, which Wash easily deflects. Locus moves to see her spar better. 

“You leave yourself vulnerable in areas. You’re pulling your punches. You’re clearly not exploiting Agent Washington’s vulnerable points.”

With that being said, Tori hits Wash just right, sending him to the floor. She looks towards Locus.

“You wanna strip out of your armor and spar instead of just pissing me off with critiquing me?” 

It takes Locus a moment before he sighs and starts taking off his armor. He neatly puts it on the floor. Wash is mesmerized by the sight of Locus without armor. He moves out of the way as Locus takes the ring.

He waits for her to get into her position to move her arms in a little more. He makes her move her feet in a little more. 

“Don’t hold back.” Locus tells her.

“I won’t if you don’t.” 

He gives a slight nod and lets her make the first move. He gets hits on her because she’s not shielding herself properly. One hit to her ribs knocks her down with an audible “ow” as she lands on her ass. She feels to make sure nothing was broken, then gets back up.

“I told you, you leave vulnerable areas open.” 

“Shut up.” 

They try this again. Her stance is staying more consistent again. She’s not leaving as many vulnerable areas. She manages to get a few good hits on Locus, but she’s not fast enough to retract herself, he hits her in her ribs on the other side. She falls to the ground. She feels to find one is most likely broken and another might be cracked. She gets up anyways.

“Tori,” Locus is a little concerned.

“Again.” 

It only takes him a few second to get her down again. He goes for her legs, knocking her down. 

“Stay down.”

“No,” she sits up. “Again.” 

He kneels down in front of her and makes her stay down. “That’s enough.” 

“Fine.” 

“Come on. We have to get you to Dr. Grey.” Locus picks her up.

“She’s going to yell at us.” 

“Yeah, well I don’t care.” 

They leave to head to the medical bay. Wash has no clue what he just saw. He saw someone who went from being the soldier that just follows orders to someone that cared and takes the time to make sure someone is pretty much okay. It’s a side of Locus he doubts he’ll ever see again, but it gives him good information on him. 

 

When they get to the medical bay, Dr. Grey notices and immediately crosses her arms, tapping her foot. Locus lays Tori down in one of the empty beds. 

“What have I told the two of you?” Dr. Grey walks over and starts to look at Tori’s ribs. 

“That is entirely his fault,” Tori points to Locus.

“You were already in the training room before I got to you.” 

“You have no proof.” Tori winces when Dr. Grey pushes down on the bruised side.

“Quiet. The both of you.” she shrieks. “No more bickering.” 

Tori rolls her eyes as Grey fixes her up enough to be able to go as soon as possible. With the instructions of no extraneous activities, of course.

“Damn. And here I was going to go do all the sparring matches I could and have sex between those.” Tori walks out of the medical bay before Grey could respond. 

Locus sighs, turning to Grey to say, “Never have kids,” then leaves the medical bay to go after her.

“May I ask where you’re going?” Locus walks by her side.

“Back to the training room.” 

“Why?” 

“Hide your armor.” 

“Again, why?” 

“I did it to dad once and hid his armor in a tree because he can’t climb. It was the funniest thing ever. He didn’t talk to me for four days after that.” 

“And so even though I’m with you now, you’re still going to try?” 

“Sure, why not? Added challenge.” She smirks, getting into the training room before he does. Wash isn’t there anymore surprisingly enough. Locus grabs her shoulder and keeps her away from his armor. “You’re no fun.” 

“Get your armor on and go eat.” Locus finishes putting his on except his helmet. “You’ll need the strength.” 

“Okay?” she watches as he walks out.

The rest of the day has nothing significant happened. It’s the next day that Locus wakes her up. He let her sleep later than usual. 

“What time is it?” she slowly sits up.

“Almost fourteen hundred. Come on, we have to go.” 

“Why’d you let me sleep late?” She gets up to put her kevlar on, then her armor.

“You had a bad night. You needed your sleep.” He holds out his hand. “We have to go now.” 

“What is it?” The moment she takes his hand, he teleports them just a mile or so outside the base. 

“How long do we have?” Locus doesn’t bother answering her question. He just immediately starts asking Felix questions. 

“Probably about thirty minutes before they start showing up. What’s the plan here?” 

They both seem to be panicking about something. She knows it’s nothing good, but it’d be nice to be filled in on the situation at hand. 

“May I ask,” she speaks up, “why you two are panicking?” 

“Because Tucker and them left without permission and are coming here to get the others,” Felix answers her.

“Oh. Continue on.” 

It only takes them ten minutes to come up with a plan. Then Felix starts bossing everyone around. Giving them places to be and where to go. To wait for the reds and blues to be reconnected before doing anything. Should be simple enough. Tori is to stay with Felix or at least somewhere where he can see her. 

 

Everything is going according to plan. The reaction of Wash is priceless when Locus reveals himself. There’s nothing Tori can do, so she just watches. The reaction of Tucker when Felix just starts laughing confirms that Felix completely the challenge. She quietly moves to the stairs. That’s when she sees Emily. She smiles at her with a little wink. 

And that’s when Felix starts talking. And talking. And talking. Someone tell him to shut up. Right as she thinks that, Locus tells him to wrap it up. Felix keeps talking. That’s nothing new. It’s when Locus starts talking more that Tori stands up. She notices the soldier next to him. Something about her…

“Alright. That’s all I need to hear.” The chick next to him drops the grenade, making everyone lose their position. She drops down to fight against Felix. She’s faster than him, so he sticks a knife in her leg to slow her down. 

Tori watches the scramble for control again. Felix calling to Locus to kill them, but they teleport away taking Emily and the imposter with them. Of course things don’t go smoothly. We can all thank Felix for that.

“Call Control,” Locus growls to Felix. Felix punches the wall before going up there with Locus. 

They head to their own base. Felix isn’t happy at all. He keeps pacing back and forth as Locus stands there getting Control on the radio. Tori sits back aways from them, rolling her eyes at them.

After the call with Control finishes, Tori gets up and immediately takes the knife from Felix. 

“Give it back.” 

“Calm the fuck down and I will.” 

“Now.” 

“No. Not till you calm the fuck down.” 

Locus walks over to them and takes the knife from Tori, handing it to Felix. “You are to stay here until one of us calls for you. Do you understand?” 

“Understood," Tori sighs.

Locus pushes on Felix to leave. Tori sits back down. She has to wait. For who knows how long honestly. It takes a little before Locus tells her the coordinates to meet them at the radio jammer. She puts her helmet on and gets there to find the both of them arguing. 

“Will you two stop?” 

“Sorry, it’s not my fault he’s an asshole. Plus the reds and blues haven’t shown up at the canyon yet. Meaning they’ll be here soon.” Felix wants clearly wants some revenge for what happened at the snow base.

“Keep your cool and shit will turn out the way you want, do you understand that?” 

“Yes.” Felix sighs. 

Tori moves out of sight as a precaution when she hears Felix take a couple of shots. She watches from far away, excited if she’s honest. She doesn’t know what’s going to happen completely, but this should be a lot of fun. 

When the fight begins, it’s interesting. Locus and Felix take on Wash and Carolina together. She begins to smile as they’re about as good as them to be honest. Wash almost falling off the cliff makes her laugh to herself. She knows she should go follow Felix, but something keeps her there. She tilts her head, trying to analyze the both of them.

Tori walks away, having seen enough. She goes to find Felix just stabbed Tucker in the stomach. That must’ve been a good feeling. And he’s talking again. Too much talking. Tori wants to speak up, but doesn’t. She likes listening to his monologue. Most of it is true. 

Then the radio jammer is taken out. Tori hears the damn monologue being said again. She walks over to Felix when Locus does, leaving with them. She’s probably just as pissed as Locus is. This is Felix’s fault. There’s no blaming anyone else this time. 


	16. Chapter 16

“You know, I’m honestly surprised this even works. How many times have we tried and none of them found it suspicious?” Tori rolls her eyes and goes to stand next to Locus.

“Because I’m the one with the people skills and charm. Which makes people think I just need parts for this stupid ship.” Felix answers the questions they are being asked with flashing the lights. “But I’m there with you. People are stupid.”

Felix moves the ship over to their docking bay. Tori holds onto Locus’s hand as they all go invisible in the back of the ship. Felix does his thing, going to the front, acting as if he’s the only one on the ship.

Tori sighs internally. This is always the worst part. Waiting to go out and kill all the other guards. She does notice that Locus hasn’t bothered to pull his hand away yet. The last few times he did shortly after they went invisible.

It’s not until the alarm is sounded that Locus lets go and they all head out of the ship. Tori follows closely behind Locus to the control room. Locus shoots the remaining guard alive.

“You, stay in here.” Felix points to Tori.

“I know the drill. Go do your job now.” Tori waits for them to leave before heading down the steps to retrieve Felix’s knife. She brings it with her up to the little table in front of the door. She sits up there and watches the blood drip off the knife, onto the ground.

In the background, Tori hears Felix talking to the inmates aboard the ship. Asking if they want to join them or not. Same routine as before. She smiles to herself when she hears screaming. Mass killing people that don’t want to work with them is funny for some reason. It’s when Felix enters the room that she rolls her eyes. He’s enjoying this way too much.

“Before you say anything, yes I know they triggered the alarm and, yes I did have more fun because of it, thank you for asking.” Felix takes the knife from Tori, nodding slightly as a thank you. He leans against the table next to her.

“These prisoners lack our men’s discipline,” Locus states the obvious.

“Control wants to even the numbers. You got a better idea?”

“He’s got a point,” Tori shrugs.

“Stay out of this.” Locus turns his head the moment the door behind him opens. Felix looks that way as well.

“Locus. Felix. We’ve got a prisoner who doesn’t really look up to par. Smartass put two-and-two together and tied his bed sheets around his waist before the purge,” one of the space pirates informs them.

“Huh, quick thinking.” Tori snorts at Felix’s response.

“He asks to speak with you. Says he has something you need.” the pirate continues.

“Bring him in,” Locus tells the pirate and the pirate leaves.

“Bet you it’s going to amount to nothing,” Tori backhands Felix’s shoulder slightly.

“What are we betting?”

“A knife.”

“I’ll take the bet,” they shake hands as the prisoner is being walked in.

“Gentlemen. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Aidan Price.”

The name rings a bell for Tori. Where has she seen that name before?

“Okaaaay. Well Price, here’s the deal: we’re looking for soldiers. Not whatever the hell you’re supposed to be.” Felix moves away from the table. Tori thinks she’s losing a knife. She remembers where she’s heard the name.

“You say you have something we want?” Locus asks.

“No. I have something you need. The freelancers you mentioned, am I correct in assuming they are agents Carolina and Washington?”

Locus moves closer to Price. “How would you know that?”

“I know everything there is to know about _my_ agents, as the former Counselor of Project Freelancer, I helped mold them. Psychiatric analyses, medical histories, they’re all housed right here,” Price points to his head. “And I can give them to you.”

“I thought I knew your name!” Tori hops off the table with a smile.

Felix holds her back and continues talking to Price. “Hate to cut your life-line short, Counselor, but we’ve already got access to all of Freelancer’s confiscated records.”

“If you’re referring to the documents recovered by the UNSC, you should know that is merely the tip of the iceberg.”

Felix pulls out his pistol and points it at Price. “I think you’re bluffing.”

“Did you know that Agent Washington refuses Artificial Intelligence access to his neural implants? Or that Agent Carolina is 57% more likely to neglect her teammates when presented with a competitive scenario? No? Then I also doubt you realize there is another inmate aboard this ship that shares a history with the Freelancers. One who would undoubtedly prove useful to you if he were properly guided.”

Tori doesn’t find any of this information useful other than the one inmate. It’s not like they’re like that anymore. Yeah, she knew Wash refuses AI, but what good does that help them? And that about Carolina, pretty sure she’s not that person anymore since people change as they go through some rough shit. Then the guy, Felix could probably do the guiding just fine.

“Quick thinker and quick talker.” Tori hasn’t told them that she was able to dig deeper into the Freelancer files. She found everything that was very well hidden. Full of videos and everything. They don’t need this guy, but she holds her tongue. “We’re going to get along great!”

“This second inmate, take us to him,” Locus orders.

“Of course,” Price turn with Felix’s arm around his shoulders. Tori grabs at Locus’s hand. Once he looks towards her, she signs asking if she can follow. Locus nods. She follows behind him all the way to the inmate.

She tilts her head the first she sees of this inmate. He’s missing his left eye. Full of tattoos, mostly shark ones. It’s interesting honestly.

“Oh look,” Tori backhands Felix on the shoulder slightly. “I’ve finally met someone uglier than you. Excuse me while I go back to the control room.”

“Hey!” Felix glares through his helmet. Tori just smiles at him and disappears from sight.

Tori gets into the control room. She notices that someone cleared out the bodies that were on the ground. Not completely surprising, but a little disappointed for reasons she can’t explain. So, she sits up on the little table there, waiting for Felix or Locus to come back. She takes a mental bet on who it’ll be. Probably Locus.

Locus walks into the room about ten minutes later. She smiles at the fact she was right. He goes to sit next to her.

“How are you feeling?” he asks.

“I’m fine. Little tired,” she leans against his shoulder.

“Pull up the schematics of this place and we can find you somewhere to sleep?” Locus suggests.

“I’ll be fine. I rather explore to find things anyways.”

“I’d prefer it if you don’t go anywhere alone on this ship, but okay.” Felix walks into the room before she can tell him that she’ll be fine on her own.

“What is it?” Locus asks.

“Counselor wants to be alone with the guy.” Felix takes off his helmet and fixes his hair. “So, we’re free till he’s done with that. And do you really think I’m ugly?”

“Eh,” she shrugs. “I couldn’t care less. I saw an opportunity and took it.”

“Of course. You two wanna go exploring?”

“Sure,” Tori hops down. Locus sighs internally and gets off the table as well.

They head out of the control room. Tori holds onto Felix’s hand as they explore. They find a weights room that would make a decent training room if needed. They find a small armory. They’re going to have to stop somewhere on the way back so they can get some of the armor for everyone. It doesn’t take them long to find individual rooms that look like they were for the crew of the ship.

Felix immediately claims the captain’s quarters as his, but really it’s going to be shared by all three of them.

“An actual bed,” Tori jumps on it, stomach first. She turns onto her back and sees Felix motion for her to move out of the way. She moves and he jumps stomach first onto the bed as well.

“It’s been far too long,” Felix lays his head down.

She takes off the top half of her armor, letting it fall to the ground next to the bed. She moves to lay her head on the pillows. Felix does as well, happy about the bed.

“You going to join us?” Tori reaches out to Locus. He shakes his head and leaves the room. She turns to look at Felix, “I’m gonna take a nap, if that’s okay?”

“Alright. I’ll either be here when you wake up or not.”

“You do you dad. I’ll be here or exploring.”

 

Tori has been having fun on the ship. A couple of the inmates tried to challenge her. Which she won almost flawlessly. She came out with some scrapes and bruises. She’d only engage in these challenges if Locus or Felix were watching. She’s confident in her skills, but she wants to have the extra protection if she went down. Which never happened.

Today, Tori snuck away from Locus and the boring planning he was doing. That and he kinda kicked her out, telling her to go bug Felix. She would, but why do that when she can explore, right?

She’s explored all of the west wing where the rooms and workout room is. So, logic dictates that she should explore the east wing. There’s nothing of importance to state until she meets up with the one guy sketching on a helmet. To maybe paint later?

“Excuse me?” he visibly tenses up. “May I ask your name. You’re apparently important to us.”

He turns around to look at her. “Name’s Sharkface. You’re apparently important to them as well. Who are you?”

“What are you some sort of DC villain? Marvel is better, but we won’t get into that debate. I’m their daughter, Tori.” She crosses her arms, curious. “May I ask what exactly are you doing?”

“No, go away Tori. Before you find yourself in more trouble than you can handle.”

“I can handle anything. Don’t worry about me.” Tori looks around the room, getting closer to the table to see that he has red spray paint. “So-” Tori gets pulled by the arm before she can finish her sentence.

“What the fuck?!” When and how did Locus find her?

“I said go bug Felix, not pester him.” Locus seems so done with her shit right now. So, she decides not to push it, following him back to that boring room. For him to do more boring planning.

“I don’t want to be here,” Tori sits on one of the office chairs, spinning as fast as she can.

Locus sighs and leans over to stop her from spinning. “We’ll be back on Chorus tomorrow. Could you please be patient until then?”

Tori groans. She gets off the chair and stands next to Locus.

“You’re just asking for trouble, aren’t you?”

“Maybe. Can I sit on your lap and can you take this off?” she pokes at his chest plate.

“Will you let me have silence?”

“Yes.”

Locus takes off his helmet, setting it up on the table. He takes off the rest of the top half of his armor and sets it next to his helmet. He leans back for her to sit sideways on him, curling up under his chin. It doesn’t take her long to fall asleep while listening to his steady breathing.

 

Now being back on Chorus sounds like a shitty thing to everyone but Tori. She finds it much better than sitting in space trying to get more for their side.

Right now they stand at their hideout at Tractor Beam Tower A, talking to the Counselor. Probably one person Tori hates. He sounds creepy and not trustworthy whatsoever.

“He’s been calling himself Sharkface,” Counselor informs them.

“What is he a Batman villain?” Felix asks.

Tori snorts and whispers to Locus, “That’s pretty much what I asked him.”

Locus just rolls his eyes and gives a slight nod to acknowledge her. They both move closer to Felix.

“His physical appearance, combined with a deep-seeded sense of contrarianism seems to-”

“Oh my god, shut up. I don’t care,” Felix cuts him off.

“Can we use him?” Locus asks.

“If we continue our sessions? Absolutely.”

“Good.” Locus slightly pushes Tori off of him because she’s trying to lean against him and he doesn’t want to say no, but also doesn’t want her to do it. So he ends up putting his arm on her head.

“Sharkface. Locus. What ever happened to normal fucking names? I mean, am I crazy?” Felix throws his hands up for dramatic effects.

“Well,” Counselor starts.

“Don’t psychoanalyze me.” Tori can just tell Felix is squinting. It's what she would've done.

The power cuts out before Tori can come back with saying how she’s the only one that goes by her real name, but everyone is a bit occupied right now.

“What was that?” Counselor asks.

“Like we would know?” Tori moves out from under Locus’ arm.

Tori listens in on the conversation. All the teleporters malfunctioned? Everything is gone and the map behind them lights up, telling them where they should go. Some other pirates come in, telling the report on what’s malfunctioned and what is fine. The regular weapons are fine. Anything that was mixed with the alien technology is inoperable at this moment.

“Come on. Let’s go talk to Control.” Felix sighs and leads the way out. Locus motions for Tori to follow. He follows behind her. They get to a spot no one is at to call him.

“I can’t stand this prick,” Felix says. Tori stands behind the screen so she can’t see, but can still hear anything being said.

“He’s our employer,” Locus reminds him.

“Still a prick. Let’s just get this over with.”

Tori can’t stand the sound of the guy. She’d rather listen to Felix sing badly off key than listen to this because Felix is right. He’s a fucking prick.

She doesn’t catch everything said due to not wanting to listen to him, but in summary, the equipment they made blew up and no longer works. They’re not doing a good enough job here on Chorus. Oh, and, they apparently need more incentive to do this job. Even though they’re doing just fine. Only a little hiccup of a problem happening right now. But nooo, Control thinks this whole place is burning out of control.

“What’d I tell you? Fucking prick,” Felix says the moment the transmission goes down. “Come on. Let’s go see what that map led us to.”

“Right,” Locus starts following him.

Tori notices a slight change in Locus’ voice. Doesn’t completely understand why yet, but she’ll figure it out. Maybe the next time they’re together without Felix. He likes to tell her things, sometimes, when Felix isn’t around.

They get to this Jungle Temple. Some other space pirates have already gotten there to study what the fuck this thing is. There’s a large beam protruding from the floor.

“What has your team found?” Locus asks one of the scientists.

“Oh, this is… Well, where do I even begin?” The scientist stumbles over his words.

“You can start by telling us what it is?” Felix suggests.

“A central hub. Some sort of device connected to the rest of the temples on the planet. That’s our best guess at least, but this energy source at the center is something else.”

“Can it be weaponized?” Felix asks. Tori backhands him gently. “What?” She just rolls her eyes.

“No, no, no. The energy here is reminiscent of the teleportation devices we studied to make the cubes. We think it’s a gateway.”

“To where?” Locus asks the scientist.

“Well, that is the question of the day. We don’t know. We’ve been doing our best to translate the text on the temple walls. It seems like this gateway seems to have some rules.”

“Rules?”

“The text is very specific. Only a ‘true warrior’ with mental clarity may enter.”

“And what would happen to a man who failed to meet these requirements?”

“We don’t know.”

Felix pushes in the closest pirate to go into the beam to see what happens. Tori can’t help but to stare at the beam. The idea is fascinating, but what exactly is a ‘true warrior?’

“Guess we’ll find out. Anyone wanna make a bet he comes back dead?” Felix asks.

Tori rolls her eyes as some stupid pirate takes the bet. It doesn’t take too terribly long for the other to come back. Alive for that matter.

“Guess I owe you fifty bucks,” Felix sighs.

“What happened?” Locus asks.

“I saw terrible things… the people I killed... “ The pirate is shaky from his experience.

“Awh man, if we gotta meet every person we’ve wronged or some bullshit, this is going to take forever.” Felix says.

“Quiet.”

“He’s got a point, you know,” Tori speaks up.

“You, quiet too.” Locus growls.

“But seriously dude! I’m talking weeks!”

“Well, aside from the scare, his, his vitals are perfectly normal.” The scientist ensures them.

Locus looks at the beam. “Then I’m going in.”

“What, now?!” Felix is a bit surprised.

“Can I go in?” Tori asks.

“No,” they both tell her in unison.

“We’re already low on time. I can get what we came for.”

“Oh bullshit. I know what this is about. Well, how do you know I’m not the true warrior?” Felix crosses his arms.

“Because you’re you.”

“Yeah and being me is awesome!”

“Debatable,” Tori chimes in.

“You, stay out here and don’t you dare go in.” Felix makes her walk back away from the beam. He then heads to the edge with Locus.

The moment the two go in, Tori inches closer. She decides she might as well go in. She already knows what she’s afraid of. Losing Felix. But what if? She quickly jumps in before anyone can stop her.

_When Tori opens her eyes, she’s at a different temple. She can’t figure out which. Locus is down below. The Reds and Blues are dead. Felix is standing next to her. Felix holds up his rifle at Locus._

_“What are you doing?” Tori asks Felix. Felix doesn’t pay attention to her._

_“This is for going against me,” Felix smiles and pulls the trigger._

_“No!” Tori yells as Locus falls to the ground. She can see blood pooling below him from there. “How could you!” she pulls on Felix’s arm. “You monster!”_

_“You're of no use to me anymore,” Felix holds up the gun to her head. “I never loved you, Victoria.” He shoots her too._

Tori is thrown out of the beam a moment later. Her breathing heavy, eyes wide. Both Locus and Felix stop bickering to go to her.

“I told you to stay out here,” Felix sounds mad. She can’t respond right now. How is that her fear? It can’t be true. She was so certain that she feared losing Felix not...  _that_.

“You okay?” Locus asks. “What’d you see?”

She thinks, calming herself slowly. “I, uh. I saw abandonment, I guess.” She’s not going to tell them the truth. Especially since she doesn’t believe it.

“Don’t worry about it,” Felix helps her up. He gives the order to everyone else to pack up. The three of them head to the pelican.

They all head to Crash Site Alpha, knowing damn well that Kimball is sending a bunch of people that way. Locus and Felix set up on a small hill away from most everything. Tori walks up it, still wondering about her fear. It couldn’t be right.

“Tori,” Felix goes over and holds out his hand. She takes it. He makes her go over to where Locus is. “Stay close to us during this.”

“Am I fighting this time?”

Locus puts his sniper rifle down and grabs his pistol. He gives it to her. “Defensive shots only.”

“Fine.” She puts it on her side.

“And put your helmet on,” Felix pokes her cheek.

“Never. I hate wearing it.”

“We are going to be engaging in a fucking battle. Put it on.”

“According to you two, I only need this pistol for defense. So do your job and I don’t need my helmet.”

“Oh my god, you’re infuriating. Fine, whatever,” Felix grabs his rifle.

Locus sighs to himself and sets his sniper rifle down gently. He takes her helmet and puts it on her in one swift movement.

“You will leave it on until we’re finished here, do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” she sighs and fixes the helmet into a better position.

“Oh, so you’ll listen to him, but not me. I see how it is,” Felix rolls his eyes and turns to look out over the crash site.

“Sorry. I’m just a little shaken up by what I saw still.” Which isn’t lying. She doesn’t know what to think of Felix right now.

“Get over it. We might need you for something.”

Tori stands behind Felix for cover as the two look out over the site. Pondering over what she saw. She starts to wonder what the other two saw. None of them were this true soldier, so what fear did they see? They’ll probably never tell her. At least Felix won’t anymore.

It doesn’t take long before they all show up. They just wait there for the Tartarus to show up with more of their men. Shortly after that, Felix gets a radio call from Sharkface. Something about a key. Locus tells Felix to go to Sharkface to get it.

Tori starts to go with him when Locus grabs her suit and makes her stay with him. He uses her camo and follows with turning hers on. She stays behind him, covering his back, while he keeps picking them off one by one. Until Wash outsmarts them and they find where the two are hiding.

Defeated, the two head to pick Felix up at the temple. She sits in back, and opens the door just before the pelican is turned so Felix can step on there. They head to base.

 

It’s funny how nobody ever says anything about these relics. Because Felix is beating the sword against the counter.

“I! Am! Extremely! Frustrated!” Felix continues yelling.

“Get a grip.” You can hear the eye roll behind Shark’s helmet. Tori almost laughs.

“How?! How do you forget to mention something as important as that?!” Felix puts the sword on his him and pulls out his rifle.

“We were in a hurry.”

Which is true. They were in a hurry. Tori takes off her helmet and leans against Locus with her eyes closed. She hates seeing Felix like this.

“Oh, you were in a hurry?” Felix turns to Locus. “Hey, Locus. You know I was really thinking about letting Sharkface live, but since we’re in a hurry, why don’t we just fucking kill him?”

“I’d like to see you try,” Sharkface challenges him.

Locus pushes Tori off of him gently, stepping in between the two as Felix draws his rifle. “No violence between partners.”

“He’s not a partner. He’s an idiot. And thanks to him, we’ve got a key that does nothing until the General’s dead!”

“Then let’s kill the General,” Sharkface says.

Tori looks between them all as they continue bickering until Locus tells them to stop. Even she can see they are starting to slowly fall apart. Ever since the true warrior test. They’ve been increasingly hostile towards one another.

“Come with me,” Felix grabs Tori’s arm and pulls her along with him up the ramp.

“Where are we going?” she asks.

“I’m going to show you where you can stay. I don’t think we’ll be needing you.” He’s still angry about the situation. But finally lets go of her arm.

“You sure? I can provide all kinds of support?”

“I’m sure. We’ll be fine.” They come to a little room. There’s nothing in it. “No matter what, I want you to stay here. We’ll come for you when the time comes. Understood?”

She sighs, “Yes.”

“Good.” He leaves her to go back to Locus.

 

Bored. She doesn’t really know how much time has passed before Felix comes and gets her from that room. His helmet is off. He’s smiling.

“Surprised you actually stayed in here,” he turns on the sword. “Look!”

“Okay, that’s pretty cool,” Tori admits, smiling back at him.

Felix leaves the room, continuously turning the sword on and off. Tori follows him down to where Locus is. A giant alien A.I. appears in front of him. They begin discussing the rest of the plans with activating the Purge.

One thing catches Tori’s attention.

“Survival isn’t a right. It’s a privilege. It’s earned. That’s the one thing we’ve always agreed on,” Felix says to Locus. She knows Locus has been doubting their orders lately. They’re going to lose everyone by doing this. And that partly concerns Locus. It’s natural to her at least.

Felix leaves to go talk to Hargrove. Locus stays to talk to the A.I. Tori doesn’t know what to do, so she goes to lurk in the shadows. Listen to Locus. He asks what’s Felix’s fear. She feels she knows what it is, but doesn’t know if she should tell him. She wants to, but-

“I know you’re there,” Locus puts his rifle on his back. “Come on. We have to go get ready for the fight.”  

The two head to where Felix is waiting for them. Felix keeps playing with the sword for a few more minutes before Locus tells him to stop.

“Hey,” Felix goes up to Tori. “No matter what, I want you to stay behind us. If the Freelancers are actually there, I want you to stay out of any fights.”

“What if you’re in trouble.”

“I don’t give a shit. Stay out of this fight. When you can see a way into the temple, take it. Go in there. Got it?”

“Fine. I got it.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

The three of them get into a pelican and fly themselves to the Purge Temple. They park the pelican a in the trees, just a bit away from the temple itself. None of them are saying anything as they head towards the temple.

When they get to the beginning of the walkway, the two stop. The Freelancers are here. Of course they would be. It’s the most logical play for them.

Tori stays behind the pillars at the front while the five of them talk at first. She closes her eyes, just listening. Until she hears gunfire. Her eyes quickly open. She doesn’t dare to check to see what’s going on. If there is gunfire, then it’s better she stays hidden.

Then the gunfire stops. She turns around to see Felix throwing knives at Wash and Locus fighting Carolina on the moving platform. She stands mesmerized by watching them. Locus’ swift movements. Felix’s not as swift movements, but still mesmerizing. At one point Felix gets passed Wash, but is then pulled by a grappling hook. Grabbing Wash by the ankle.

She chuckles to herself, watching them dangle then hang from the bottom of the platform. There’s a clear shot to the entrance of the temple, but she doesn’t take it. She just watches the four fight. Until they get back to where they were when the fighting began.

Tori curses at herself for not taking the opportunity to get into the temple. She can’t hear what they’re saying, but then her eyes widen the moment she sees the Tartarus falling towards the Purge Temple. All four of them are running away from it. Tori slowly steps back, staring at the ship. As Locus runs past her, he grabs her by the waist, taking her with him. He gets behind Felix. Locus shields Tori with almost the entirety of his body, taking most the damage.

 

Felix digs the two out of the rubble, making Locus get up. He sees Tori and is surprised she’s still alive honestly. He didn’t see Locus grab her. He thought she was in the temple, like he told her to do when there was an opening. And he knows for sure there was an opening at one point.

“Get up, both of you.” Felix orders. “We’re heading out of here.”

“Where are we going?” Tori asks. She helps Locus up. He’s clearly hurting. Felix doesn’t seem nearly as hurt.

“The Communication Temple. Where the fuck else would we be going?”

He helps Tori carry Locus to the pelican.

“Felix, it’s useless. Let’s just leave,” Locus sounds broken. Beaten almost.

“No. We have to finish this,” he gets in the front of the pelican to fly it. Tori helps Locus into a seat. He straps himself in. She then sits next to him, strapping herself in.

“Thanks, for… saving me basically.” Tori slightly leans against him. “Sorry you’re hurt too.”

“Don’t be sorry. I’ll always risk my life to save yours.”

She doesn’t know how to respond to that. They just sit there quietly for the rest of the flight to the temple.

When they somewhat crash there, Locus stumbles his way out of the pelican and leans against the wall. He slowly slides down. Tori stands next to him. When Felix gets out, he grabs a gun out of the pelican and throws it at Locus’ lap.

“Wake up. I told you we’d make it.”

“Felix… It’s over…” Locus is definitely hurt.

“Dad, let’s just go. Please?” Tori takes off her helmet. She’s done.

“You, shut up,” he points to Tori. He turns to Locus. “Just run your camo and stick to the shadows. I’ll draw them out.”

“The Tartarus is destroyed. Our numbers are falling. The mission-”

“Fuck the mission!” Felix turns around in rage. “Jesus christ! For once in your life, would you forget about following god damn orders! I’m not doing this for Hargrove,” Felix straightens up. “I’m doing this for me.”

Felix walks away in the direction of where the Reds and Blues should be. Tori hasn’t seen Felix this angry. Maybe more scared, but never this angry.

Locus gets up. “I want you to stay here. I’ll be back.”

“No, no. I’m coming with you. You need me in this. Look at you and your condition!”

“Victoria, please. Just stay here. I’ll be back.”

“Fine.” Tori sits in the pelican. She watches as Locus stumbles after Felix. She loses sight of him and sits there for a moment.

She stands up out of the pelican and paces back and forth. She hears some gunfire, stopping to look in the direction. She slowly starts walking over to where the sound is coming from. The closer she gets, the more she can hear. There’s no gunfire.

“I’m doing this for me.” That’s Locus. Locus is using Felix’s words against him?

“Then you can die with the rest of them.” No, Felix. No. Nooooo. Felix throws his sword up at Locus. Locus, Tucker, and Caboose dodge out of the path for it. Locus crawls over to Tori.

“I told you to wait,” he growls a bit.

“I heard gunfire and-” she stops to look up at Tucker, holding a grenade. He throws it to Felix. No. God, no. She watches Felix fly off the side of the temple. “No. No!”

Tori tries to run after him, but Locus holds her back. He won’t let her go, but picks up the sword. It turns on for him. That means… No. No. Felix can’t be dead. He can’t be! She tries to escape Locus’ grips, but he’s still super strong while hurt. Felix is dead, no he can’t be. Locus drags her back out of the Communication Temple.

 

A few days have passed. They are slowly running out of food. Locus gives most his to Tori, though. They can’t stay in a place for long because the armies are finding every base and taking them from the pirates. The two need to get off this planet before they’re found. He knows he’s wanted for this, but he’s not sure if Tori is or not. She could be just fine with everyone. He just doesn’t know.

He started a small fire. Tori was shivering. She won’t sit next to him. She tries to stay away, but has nowhere else to go, so she puts up with him as much as she can. He just wants her to stay safe and he knows she blames him. She doesn’t have to say it. He just knows. He should try to talk to her. They need to talk this shit out.

“Tori?”

“Fuck off,” Tori doesn’t even look at him.

“Tori, you can’t keep this up. We need to talk.”

“I can and I will. I don’t have anything to talk about, murderer.”

Locus takes a deep breath. That hurt, but he knows she didn’t mean it. “We need to talk about Felix.”

“There’s nothing to say!” she finally looks at him. “You let him die. His death is on your hands. He was my dad! I loved him!”

“Did you really? Or were you just made to think you loved him? Because I thought I did at one point too, but that’s not the case!”

“Bullshit. I loved him. He loved me. He kept me when we first met! You just wanted to throw me to the streets!”

“Did he ever say he loved you? Did he ever even remotely care about how you felt or anything you actually did? Because looking back on it, he damn sure didn’t give a shit about you.”

“You’re wrong! He was always so proud of me!” Tori’s starting to cry. “He kept me safe! He confided in me!”

“I was the one that kept you safe!”

Tori gets up and starts walking away from the little camp. Locus quickly gets up and goes after her. He grabs her arm and spins her to face him.

“Don’t touch me!”

He lets go. “Tori. Just stop and think about it. I know you can remember enough evidence to support what I’m saying!”

“You’re wrong. You have to be!”

“He used me too, Tori. The entire time. I don’t want to believe it. I don’t want it to be true. But it is. I’m sorry you had to go through this. It’s going to be hard from here on out.”

“It can’t be true,” Tori whispers.

“But it is. He used you like he did me. Only difference was you grew up thinking like him because of it. Victoria, believe me. I love you. I will help you through this. That's what family's for.” Locus hates that he let Tori stay with them. She went from one abusive family to another. If only he had known back then what Felix’s intentions were.

Tori looks up at him and finally begins to break down. He pulls her in close, holding her as she realizes what Felix was. He used her. He used her the entire time. Making her feel it was safe and okay. She doesn’t know what to think now. Oh god what happened?

 

_Safe? No. We were never safe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We come to the end of a fic that took me over a year to write. Thank god it's done! Hope y'all enjoyed. Thanks for taking the time to read<3  
> If I cared to, I'd continue it on up to season 15 too, but I'm done lol  
> Also, I rushed to get this finished so it's not the best it could be, buuuuut whatever


End file.
